Silver Notes
by orchestrafangirl123
Summary: Aurora is a musical prodigy with insecurity issues. She expected performance requests, but she never expected to be invited to a young earl's manor to perform at his ball, or did she expect to catch the attention of his devilishly handsome butler either, who makes her react in an unusual way. What will happen when she finds out that her musical ability and reactions are inhuman?
1. I

**A/N - HI! This is my first fanfiction here, since I am new here. So please review and go easy on me**

* * *

Chapter 1

The bitter cold was nipped at their noses as they looked over the area. There had been no sign of any type of security around the mansion, so they took this as a good sign. The group of criminals, also known as the Blue-Eyed Clan, had spent months staking out their next target, a young earl. They thought he would not have security, considering how arrogant he was. What they did not count on was the earl's butler in all black.

They stormed the mansion with weapons in hands. When they bursted into the dining room, they found a child eating dinner with a butler by his side.

"Hey kid, where's the earl?" one of them, the leader asked.

"Mr. Crow, I hope you are aware that interrupting one's dinner is rude. Especially if it's the master of the house," the young boy stated.

"Wh-What?"

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"I-Impossible! You're just a child!"

"Sebastian, I had just about enough of this. Get rid of these pests."

The man he addressed, his butler, bowed. _"Yes, My Lord."_

* * *

The sound of the cello echoed through the auditorium. The deep and lyrical tones sang in harmonious tune as the performer smiled. Aurora Simmons looked up at the ceiling and sighed as she ended her piece.

"Great job, Aurora. You've come so far since the first time you've played this. You have a few slight intonation problems, but it's nothing you can't fix with a little extra practice and breaking the habit," her teacher orchestra director, Mrs. Preston said.

"Thanks. It's that fucking E sharp. It's gonna ruin me and it pops up out of nowhere!"

"Haha, yeah, I hate it too. But you almost had it this time. Just work on it a little more and you'll be ready for the concert."

"Alright."

Tabitha Preston was an English musician. She specialised in stringed instruments, but was quite well-rounded with band instruments. She was well-known in England, much to her students' surprise because she was not as snobbish and strict as many thought her to be. In fact, she was the exact opposite. She had performed for many nobles, from dukes and duchesses to earls and viscounts, and even the queen herself. She was also close with an earl and continues to exchange letters with him.

"Mrs. Preston, will you ever play a song for us," Aurora asked.

"Haha, maybe, dear. Maybe on the last day of school. I'll try to write you all a pass to miss the school day and just have fun listening to performances."

"That would be awesome."

"Alright, I've kept you long enough, don't you think? Go on home, dear. And work on those E sharps."

Aurora laughed and nodded. "Bye, Mrs. Preston."

"Goodbye, dear."

* * *

Ciel looked over his paperwork and sighed in frustration. Sebastian looked over him and smirked at him.

"Young Master, it will bode well if you continue to work like this. I suggest you take a break and think about the upcoming ball you are holding."

"Yes, I do believe that it would be a good idea. I have been thinking...we should have something a little different for our entertainment."

"What did you have in mind, milord?"

"Remember Tabitha Preston?"

"Yes, the talented pianist."

"Well, she had recently written to me about her job as a high school orchestra director in America and she told me that she has quite a few promising musicians. She mentioned one in particular, a cellist. She has an interesting music style. She did not tell me the name, however."

"Are you suggesting that we request her student?"

"Yes."

"Hmm….interesting. Well, I shall respond to Mrs. Preston and request her student right away."

* * *

Aurora sat in the center of the stage, surrounded by the orchestra. She smiled at all of them and they wiggled their noses, their way of wishing her good luck. She inhaled and pulled the bow. A string of sixteenth notes flew off the strings in a classical , yet modern melody. The audience was shocked and struck with awe. The beauty and intensity of the piece was enough to bring someone to tears. Then, she put the bow in her lap and started plucking the strings rapidly and slapping the back of the instrument in an interesting rhythm. She started bobbing her head as she got into the music. She then quickly picked up her bow once again and played the next few phrases in spiccato. She had even hit the troublesome E sharps perfectly. When she ended, she was greeted with a roar of cheers and applause. She stood and bowed.

The concert officially ended after a few performances. Aurora was getting ready when she heard her friends, Symone and Delila, call her name.

"Aurora! You were smokin' hot, girl!" Symone laughed.

"Geez, I bet your fingers are bleeding after that!" Delila added.

"Haha, thanks. It was a pain, though. I just got used to it."

"Man, everyone is impressed about your performance."

"There is no way that Juilliard wouldn't want you!"

"Thanks, guys, but…I'm still long from it."

The next day, Aurora went to the band room to meet up with her friends, but only ended up almost getting tackled by Mrs. Preston.

"Goddamn it, Preston! What's got you all hyper?! Did you go through my coffee stash again?!"

"Oh, heavens no! I learned from that mistake! Earl Phantomhive responded to my letter-well, his butler did- but, he wants you to play your cello at a ball he's holding!"

"...What?"

"Yes! He wants you to perform! He specifically said that he wants you to play your cello for the entertainment portion of the ball. He will also make you the guest of honor!"

"N-No way…." _How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I almost choked when I performed for the Board of Ed. But….this opportunity…_

"Please say yes. He won't take no for an answer."

 _Goddamn it, woman!_ "Alright. Wait-I'll be going to England?"

"Exactly."

"Shit."

"Haha, you won't regret it. Plus, the butler is quite a fine man! Very handsome and just… _mmm_. His voice alone could cause orgasms."

"Uh…T-M-I."

The next few weeks were spent preparing for the trip. At the airport on the day of her departure, Aurora smiled at everyone and bid them farewell. She got on the plane and sighed in an attempt to calm her jumbling nerves. _Here I go…a new adventure._

* * *

Aurora sat in the back of the cab, her stomach twisting and turning in anticipation and sheer fear. She had no idea how to act in front of nobility, and she did not want to offend anyone at all. And what would the earl think of her when they met? She was a short, dark-skinned and extremely curvy girl. Her bust was quite large for her age and her thighs were thick. Her butt…she hated it.

She arrived at a large mansion, her destination. The door opened to reveal a tall man in black, including his hair, which contrasted greatly with his pale skin. He held out his hand out with a sweet smile gracing his lips. She took it, returning her smile.

"Welcome, Miss Simmons. Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. I hope your flight was pleasurable," he greeted, his English accent slipping from his lips beautifully.

"Not really. But, thank you..."

"Call me Sebastian."

"Thank you, Sebastian." _There is no way that he is the butler! He is way too hot for that! And Mrs. Preston was right, his voice could induce orgasms!_

"You are very welcome. Allow me to escort you to the Young Master's study." He took her to the study. He knocked on the door. "Young Master, Miss Simmons has arrived."

"Come in," he said, his voice muffled by the door.

 _There is no way that the Earl is a grown man with that voice!_ Sebastian opened the door, and she stepped inside. She stopped in her tracks when found a young boy, no older than thirteen, at the so. She bowed.

"Welcome, Miss Simmons. I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am the current earl and master of the mansion."

"Thank you, milord. It's an honor to be a guest here."

"It is my pleasure. Please forgive me for being abrupt in your arrival. We are in need of a performer and Mrs. Preston has bragged quite a bit about you."

"It is no problem, milord. It is actually quite a privilege."

"Now, Sebastian, escort Miss Simmons to her room. She will need to rest due to the jet-lag."

"Yes, Young Master." He took Aurora to her room. As they walked quietly, he could not help but notice how beautiful she was. Yes, her insecurities were practically rolling off her body like a waterfall, but he could not help but find her absolutely attractive. She was small in height, but she was rather curvy. Her dark skin contrasted completely with her light coloured eyes. _Must be a recessive gene._ What he really liked was that she held her head up high and walked with a sense of dignity and strength. A strong and mature woman. _Perfect._ They arrived to her room and he opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"No problem, Miss-"

"Please, call me Aurora. The 'Miss Simmons' is getting kinda old."

"Yes, my apologies."

"No need."

"Please take this time to sleep. I will be back to wake you and allow you to prepare for tonight's ball."

"Alright."

"If you will excuse me." He bowed and left her. When he closed the door, he heard a thud and a sigh.

"Blurgh…I'm so tired. Lord Phantomhive is adorable as hell. And Sebastian…must have been created in a lab. No man can be _that_ sexy."

He chuckled at the last part. _Thank you…Aurora._


	2. II

Sebastian returned to Aurora's room to wake her. When he entered her room, he did not expect to find her in a very interesting position. She was on her stomach, hugging the pillow. Her camisole was quite disheveled, revealing some interesting things, such as the tattoo of a rose with silver music notes around it on her lower back. _She has such a small waist , yet very wide hips and a large ass….and that tattoo suits her well._ He moved towards her to wake her, but found himself face-down with extra weight on him. _Impossible…._

"Yo, who the fuck you think you are, touchin' a poor, defenseless sister, huh?! Do I need to get my brass knuckles and beat the shit outta you?!"

"Aurora, calm down. It is only I."

She came to her sense and almost screamed. "Oh, my god! Sebastian, I am so sorry!"

He smirked and flipped her over, so that he was now on top. He noticed her face glowing; she was blushing. "My, my, such strength and force, my lady. I didn't think such a body could lift a man of my stature," he purred.

 _What the hell?! What's with the change of character?!_ He blew in her ear. _Ooh, please get off before I lose myself to my feminine hormones!_ "S-Sebastian…." she noticed his eyes change colour.

"Mmm….quite interesting...you are supposed to be elegant and a lady. However, you have a tattoo on your person, and you used such horrid language. I do believe punishment is in order."

The tone in his voice caused her to shudder in delight and press her hands to his chest. "What type of punishment?"

"Hmm….we wouldn't want you to know~"

"Ooh, please tell me."

"Oh, but then you would prepare yourself. We can't have that, now can we? It wouldn't be a punishment~"

"How did you know my plan?"

"Lucky guess. Now, we must get you ready for tonight's ball. I take it that you have prepared a selection?"

"Yes."

"Then, I will leave you to dress."

"Okay." He left and Aurora went through her dresser for the dress she planned to wear for the evening. It was a long aquamarine dress. it was well fitted around her breasts, pushing them together much to her dismay. Then, it flowed freely down her waist. For her shoes, she wore a gorgeous pair of black pumps. As soon as she finished getting ready, a quiet knock reached her ears.

"Aurora, it is time for the ball," Sebastian said.

"Alright. You can come in."

Sebastian opened the door and found himself awestruck. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he looked at the stunning guest in front of him. _She is so beautiful that it should be a crime! That dress compliments her dark skin wonderfully. And it makes her look so much more mature. Her lips are plump and full and her eyes just sparkle so beautifully. She looks so soft and delicious. Oh, I must have her!_ "You look lovely, milady."

"Thank you, Sebastian." He took her arm and escorted her down the stairs.

Ciel stood at the center of the ballroom. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. This evening, we have a very special guest here. She flew all the way from America to England on my request. She is the star pupil of Mrs. Tabitha Preston. She will be playing her cello for us. Please warmly welcome our Guest of Honour, Miss Aurora Simmons."

Aurora and Sebastian walked down the stairs as everyone clapped. Many stared at her in complete shock at the fact that she was dark-skinned and….extremely beautiful. The men watched her descend the staircase with looks of interest and lust, which disgusted her. Sebastian was none too happy of it either.

 _Disgusting pigs. I shall put them in their place when treating a lady._ My _lady._ He took her to the center of the ballroom where there was a chair and her trusted cello. He bowed and she nodded at him and sat. She positioned the instrument and scanned her audience. All eyes were on her, including Sebastian's, which proved to ease her anxiety.

 _Here goes nothing. Don't suck, Aurora._ She breathed in and pulled the bow. The audience gasped as she played chords and thirty-second notes off the strings. The melody was sweet, somber, and absolutely vivid. The mixture of classical and modern music was indeed interesting. She played at a faster tempo, savoring the feeling of her fingers dancing off the strings.

Ciel stared at her in awe. This performance was nothing he expected. It was better, much, much better. Sebastian was quite impressed as well and enjoyed watching her blissful face change with the music. _I would love to have her face contort with pleasure….oh, dear. I've become Grell. I need to punish myself for such thoughts, especially towards our esteemed guest._

Aurora played her final measures with precision and pride. As soon as she hit that final chord, she finished with the whisper of the word "silver".

Her audience was shocked at the performance. Many were expecting something rather typical for a concert, such as a sonata or a concerto. But, they had just experienced a newer, nontraditional performance by a prodigy. And Sebastian had never felt such pride for a mere human. She was something else.

Everyone applauded her and she bowed. Soon, the ball began and Aurora found herself surrounded by men who eyed her hungrily. She declined every offer to dance and tried to step away from oncoming guests. One man in particular, Viscount Druitt, approached her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

 _Oh, hell nah. This creeper better keep his grubby hands off me!_ She tried to pry away from him, but to no avail. They continued to approach her, and started to feel caged. Trapped. _Vulnerable._ That was, until she was lifted away from the men by a certain butler. "S-Sebastian!"

"You are being a nuisance to our honoured guest. Please leave her be. She is not accustomed to being courted in such a way."

"Oi, butler! Know your place," one man shouted. He lashed out at the man, but Sebastian easily avoided the blow.

"No, you must know _your_ place. You have not been granted the privilege to come near such an exquisite creature such as Miss Simmons. Now, begone before you anger me even further with your attempts to taint her pure spirit with your disgusting soul." His eyes glowed a bright fuchsia for a split second, causing the men to scatter.

"Oh…."

"My goodness, please forgive me. I should not have lost my temper like that."

"No, you aren't at fault. And I do believe that you didn't lose your temper at all. You would be terrifying if you did."

"You are quite the keen one. I should be wary of you. But….this would be an interesting development."

She smiled and began to walk away to find a seat when Sebastian took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Sebastian?"

"Dance with me."

"But….isn't this inappropriate for the servant to dance with a guest?"

"Perhaps, yet I would rather have our guest of honour dance with someone that she is a bit more comfortable with. I assumed it was me, but-"

"Oh, no, I mean-I am flattered, Sebastian. I would be honoured to dance with you."

He only smiled more upon hearing that and he took her into his arms once again. As he did so, he led her to the center of the ballroom and held her. Not a single word sufficed to express the sensations and emotions that surged through his body. Aurora was much curvier than he imagined. Her skin was sinfully soft and her scent was absolutely sweet.

He chuckled as he noticed her looking up at him, but she looked away when he looked at her. _So confident with her instrument, yet so sheepish when separated from it._ Her insecurities were practically tangible; it made him almost shudder in delight when he saw that innocence in her eyes.

Aurora was almost positive that she was in a dream. Never had she imagined that she would dance with someone so handsome like Sebastian. And that fact that she was holding her so tightly felt so natural.

"My dear, you are still due for your punishment," he whispered.

She smirked at this and followed him to the back door, and the two left the ballroom. He led her to a small storage room and through another door into a corridor. They walked side by side until Aurora began to feel restless and a bit nervous. "Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"I-Is it gonna hurt?"

He was taken aback by the question….then pushed her to the wall. The innocence that was brimming in her being was becoming too much for the butler. He took her lips and brought her body to his. _Ah….so soft and delicious._ His hands traveled her entire body, fingers dancing on the exposed skin of her arms. He smirked into the kiss as she she snaked her arms around his neck, barely being able to link her hands because of his height. He only chuckled as he lifted her up and carried her to her room.

Aurora had never in her life felt like this. No one had ever kissed her with such ferocity and passion and she began getting drunk from it. It was almost like she was in one of her wildest fantasies. She sighed happily at this development and hid her face in the butler's neck.

Sebastian closed the door and gently tossed her onto her bed, watching her breasts bounce as she did. He then climbed on top of her and smiled. _I will thoroughly enjoy this._ His hands skimmed her body, feeling her shudder at the gentle touch. Finally having had enough of the newly offending clothing, he ripped it all off her body, exposing the teen to him. _Oh my…._

She attempted to hide her voluptuous body from the crimson gaze above her, but only found her arms pinned above her head. Sebastian was certainly _not_ going to have a shy partner.

"Keep them there, do you understand?"

She nodded and watched as he released her and slowly slipped his pristine gloves from his hands with his teeth, a seductive stare heating her to her very core. His bare hand then went to grasp at one of her chocolate-coloured mounds while the other hand slid down her soft tummy.

She giggled breathlessly and watched him through half-lidded eyes. He pressed his lips to her bellybutton and kissed his way up to the valley between her breasts. _Don't tease me. Hurry up the hell up with the punishment, damn it._

Sebastian chuckled. _Well, that wasn't very nice. Maybe I should begin with the punishment..._ He latched his lips to her left bud and started to viciously suck on it. A small moan reached his ears. _No, I don't think I will be able to restrain myself._ He continued his ministrations but with a little more ferocity.

"S-Sebastian..."

 _Damn it all._ "Brace yourself."

* * *

Sebastian stared at Aurora's sleeping form. All was silent except for her soft breaths and Sebastian could not help but think about how gorgeous she was. _She has no reason to believe that she is not perfect. She is such a lovely creature._ He covered her body and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "This is going to be an interesting stay for you, Miss-Aurora."


	3. III

Aurora woke feeling rather odd. She tried to get up, but found herself falling back down to her bed. She heard the door open and looked over to see Sebastian fully dressed with a fresh towel and extra sheets in his arms.

"Good morning, Aurora. I hope you slept well."

"Not really."

"How unfortunate. I have a fresh towel and sheets for you."

"Thanks." _Is he really not gonna say a single word about last night?!_ She got out of the bed with her blanket wrapped around her, but her legs gave out and she tumbled, but Sebastian caught her.

"I advise you that you don't overexert yourself. After all, I was a bit too rough with you last night." Her jaw dropped and stared at him with wide eyes. "My apologies."

"Y-YOU! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GONNA ACKNOWLEDGE WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"

"Yes, and my, was it wonderful. You are such a seductress." He smirked devilishly and slid his hand down to give her butt a quick squeeze.

Aurora squeaked and blushed. "I-I gotta figure out how I'll get to the bathroom."

"I can assist with that." He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where a tub already filled with warm water awaited her. He sat her in the tub and she looked up at him as if she was a young child staring curiously at her father. Every trace of the young woman the butler violated oh, so wonderfully had disappeared and all that remained was the teenager that arrived yesterday, who looked so out of place and nervous. He smiled and planted a kiss on her dampening brow.

"Hmm? What's up, Sebastian?"

Said man's eyes widen at the question. _She is still innocent! There is no way to taint her. And...I'm not disgusted with it. My, what is coming over me?_ He looked down at her and smiled again. "No, nothing at all. I just felt it would be nice to treat my favourite guest with such gestures."

She blushed. "O-Oh, okay." They sat in a companionable silence; Sebastian washing her hair and Aurora enjoying it. Soon after, the bath ended and they left the bathroom. Aurora was starting to get dressed when she felt the butler's eyes watching her. "Are you seriously gonna watch me get dressed?"

"But of course. I enjoy doing so."

"Um...okay..." She shook her head and continued to dress. When she finished, Sebastian escorted her to the dining room for breakfast with Ciel. When she sat down, she found herself surrounded by four faces that she recognized to be also part of the staff. One was a tall man, also from America, with blond hair, blue eyes, light stubble on his chin, and a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. The next one was a young boy, about the same age as her. He had strawberry blond hair that paired with a set of pine green eyes. The third one was a woman, having cherry-red hair that fringed around her face. Her eyes were obscured by thick, large round spectacles. _If she took those off, she would be even cuter._ The last was an elderly man of Japanese descent. His hair was gray and slicked back, showing his intelligent features. "Uh...hello..."

"Good morning, Miss Simmons!"

"Forgive them. They are the rest of the members of the Phantomhive staff." Sebastian sighed. He pointed to the taller man. "This is Bardroy, our chef." Then to the young boy. "Our gardener, Finnian." Then, to the woman. "Our maid, Mey-Rin." And lastly, the elder man. "And lastly, this is our steward, Tanaka."

She smiled at them all. _They seem lively._ "Nice to you meet you all."

"Thank you, miss. That was quite the performance last night. Never heard playin' like that around here," Bard smiled.

"Oh...thank you." Aurora looked down.

"Oh, Bard, look at her! She's shy, she is!" Mey-Rin giggled.

She blushed at the attention, unaware that this display was causing Sebastian to almost run rampant at her bashfulness. He was none too fond with the fact that Bard was getting a little too close to her for his liking.

"That's a charming blush right there. It makes you even prettier in my opinion. I doubt I'll be able to work right knowin' that there's a pretty young lady in the manor." He lifted her face and stared into her light eyes, and then at her entire face. _She's even prettier than I thought. I can't let myself get trapped by her._ "So beautiful..."

"Alright, that is enough. Get to work... _all_ of you." Sebastian threw a hard glare in Bard's direction, sending him running. _No human shall lay a hand on her like that. Not even someone as foolish as Bard._ He went up behind Aurora and placed a hand near the base of her neck, caressing it sweetly. He leaned in, his mouth on her ear. "I'm impressed. You've already won the affection of our cook. I must keep a rather vigilant on you."

Aurora smirked at him. "Is someone jealous?"

"I do not get jealous."

"Of course not, dear...but you might wanna tell yourself that."

He chuckled. "You have quite the tongue on you."

"I just say what I think."

"You will be a menace to everyone."

She flashed at toothy grin. "I know."

* * *

Ciel looked at the letter Sebastian presented to him. He sighed and placed it down. He then thought about his American guest that was currently exploring the estate. Sebastian caught on to his dilemma.

"Young Master, do you want me to handle this myself?"

"No, I want the others to take care of them. Miss Simmons will question why there is no butler keeping things in order. She is quite keen. You also seem to be quite fond of each other, and don't you dare deny it. I've seen you both when you're together. So, I want you to keep her company."

 _Oh, Young Master...you do realise that you have made a significant error in your decision? Oh well, I mustn't mention that._ "Is that an order, milord?"

"Yes, it is. Spend the day with her, until the issue is handled."

 _Perfect. "Yes, My Lord."_

* * *

Aurora was enjoying the view of the woods when she felt something come up behind her. She threw her fist to the target, but was surprised to not only find Sebastian, but with the fact that he caught her fist. He let her go and she turned back around. "I thought you knew better than to sneak up on me like that, Sebastian."

"My apologies." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested her his chin on her shoulder. "You are such a lovely little thing."

She snorted at this. "Yeah, right."

"Do I sense a bit of doubt in your voice?"

"Maybe..." She turned her head to him to find the man nose-to-nose with her.

"I have noticed how insecure you are about yourself. It is quite a adorable, I must admit, but I like a woman that is comfortable in her own skin. I would rather have you be so self-centered that it was aggravating than be so shy and insecure that it was irritating."

"Oh..." She hung her head, but he lifted her face so that her amber-coloured eyes can gaze into his muddy red ones. Her expression just screamed innocence, which drove the butler mad. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, making her moan instantly. The sound reached his ears, then shot straight to his groin, making him groan. Every though of being calm and reserved escaped him and his primal desires took over. He carried her to her room and tossed her onto her bed and climbed on top of her. He pressed himself against her, making her moan again. "S-Sebastian, wait."

He pulled his lips away by only a small distance so he could quickly capture his lips again. "What is it?"

"Why me?"

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry for taking too long with this chapter -_- I hope you like the story so far**


	4. IV

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for being really late with this update, I had a lot to deal with. This chapter is shorter, but the next ones will be longer.**

* * *

Sebastian blinked at her, and then looks at her fully. His eyes widened once again at the sight before him. She was shaking and tears began brimming in her eyes. Her arms covered her body and her knees were turned inward. _What's this? She looks like a child. A very terrified child._ He smiled affectionately and took her into his arms, rubbing her arms gently. "Because you are strong."

She looked up at him, her tears now spilling down her cheeks. "Wh-Wha-"

"You have been ridiculed so much, haven't you? You are still standing. And you have such a kind heart, Mrs. Preston told me so. You are a hard worker. Aurora, how can I even begin to explain how lovely you are? You have a mature and leading air about you, and yet...you are so very innocent. And do you have the faintest idea how _beautiful_ you are? I don't find many women attractive, but you are by far the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. I can practically read you; you are oh, so insecure when you have no reason to be." Sebastian then gently cupped her face. "Your amber eyes, you full lips, your soft hair...everything about you is beautiful. Then, there is your body."

"It is so vulgar."

"On the contrary, my dear. Your body, everything from the tips of your hair to your toes are simply...ravishing. You have a body that handle me. If last night was any indication, I do love to play rough and you withstood it well. Believe me, I have to control myself when you are in my presence. I cannot even fathom the idea of another man touching you. You are just so...precious."

Aurora could only stare at the man in front of her. _He's serious...oh, my god, he's serious._ She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and looked away from his gaze, but he took her face and planted a kiss on her lips. It was sweet and tender, giving her every reason to fall even deeper into the labyrinth that was Sebastian. He ran his gloved fingers up her neck, causing her to shiver.

Sebastian pulled away and looked at her once again. He smiled sweetly, but then found himself looking up at her. Aurora had flipped them so that she was on top. Her shirt was disheveled just enough to expose her cleavage to his wandering hands. Just as he was going to attack her soft flesh with his lips, they heard an explosion. _Damn it..._ His eyes had been glowing a bright fuchsia while Aurora's eyes glowed bright silver. _But, it can wait._ "Look at you..." He led her to the mirror and put his hands on her shoulders, smirking against her ear. "How is this body vulgar? How is this lovely lady in front of me imperfect?"

Aurora gasped at the sight before. Her eyes had never changed colour before and she looked different. Her silver irises contrasted with her dark skin and she found herself to be slightly curvier. She did not find it attractive. "It is. I am not perfect in the slightest." Sebastian frowned at this and turned her to face him. He pressed his lips to her collarbone as a sweet apology for his next action.

He bit her.

The young woman gasped and yelped in pain and then smacked the butler, a hard glare set in her eyes. "What the hell was that?!"

"Punishment. You will wear that mark for the rest of the day, since you refuse to accept that you are truly beautiful."

She groaned at the inconvenience and decided to go along with it. She looked at herself once again in the mirror. _At least my eyes are back to normal._ "Fine, but I still don't believe you." Sebastian only chuckled at this and bent to kiss her, but that was interrupted by another loud explosion. "What in the hell is going on out there?!"

"Nothing that our staff can't handle."

"Sure..."

But, sure enough, the issue was dealt with and Aurora did not hear anymore explosions. She took this moment of calm as an opportunity to practice, like she did whenever she had nothing to do. She decided against using her cello, so she thought it a refreshing change to play the piano. As she touched the ivory keys, she could not help but smile at vibrant sounds it made, past memories flooding her mind. _Why am I thinking about that? It was way too long ago...and irrelevant._ She played a simple melody, but then decided to improvise with it, using the elements of jazz to their fullest potential. At a moment's pause, another jazz melody played on a higher octave and she turned to find Sebastian playing.

"May I cut in?" he asked.

Aurora stared and assessed him, then shrugged. "If you got what it takes."

At this, Sebastian smirked and paused. "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." He lifted his hands as he poised himself to play, then as soon as his fingers touched the keys, Aurora was blown away.

 _Damn! This man can_ play _!_ She watched his fingers dance, his left hand creeping towards her right, then going past and playing in her octave. She raised a brow at him and he only returned the gesture. _Is that a challenge, dear Sebastian? Well, two can play at this game!_ Aurora started to improvise, piggybacking off of his improv and mixing it with her own. Sebastian did the same, and the two continued for quite some time until they both played the same melody together. When they ended on the last note, their fingers touched.

Aurora blushed at this. "Oh..." Sebastian only chuckled and took her hand to his lips.

"You are very talented, Aurora. I wish I could continue to play along, but I must get dinner ready."

"It's okay. You are a busy man, being the head butler and all."

He kissed her. "Forgive me, I wish to stay with you longer, but I do have my duties. I will come to you once the Young Master is asleep."

"Okay."


	5. Author's Note

**This is an explanation for the story. Alright few things:**

 **1) I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I was so caught up with school (such a hellhole) and college applications that I just did not have the time to update. So, there is going to be quite a bit of chapters coming your way in the near future to make it up to you. I am also currently working on two other stories, another Kuroshitsuji fanfic, and a Hetalia one (don't judge).**

 **2) Here is a full summary (something I should have done in the first chapter)**

 **Aurora Simmons is a musical prodigy with insecurity issues. She expected performance requests, but she never expected to be invited to a young earl's manor to perform at his ball, or did she expect to catch the attention of his devilishly handsome butler either, who makes her react in an unusual way. She was to stay only for a few days after the ball, but when she finds herself linked to a series of inhuman crucifixions, Ciel and Sebastian are left with no choice to but have her remain under their surveillance. Not only will this bring them closer to the killer, but this will bring Aurora closer to finding out who she is, and why she reacts strangely toward Sebastian.**

 **3) I was asked about the time period of this. I know Kuroshitsuji takes place during the Victorian Era, but this story takes place in the Modern Era. I understand that it was unclear, and I'll make it much clearer in the future, but there is a reason why all the characters are the way they are, i.e why Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka are still alive. You might hate it the idea, but I thought...why the hell not? This story is definitely not going along with the plot line of the anime, I am in complete control of the story. All I can say is (and for those who haven't watched the second season: *spoiler alert*) Ciel is a demon in this story.**

 **4) Lastly, I was told about the ooc-ness with Sebastian and some of the other characters. I will warn you, throughout the story, there is quite a bit of ooc-ness, but I will try my hardest to keep them in character. Again, this is my first fanfiction, so I am just kind of experimenting. If you decide after this point that you do not wish to continue reading, I understand completely and I am grateful that you have put up with the first four chapters. However, if you wish to continue, thank you, and enjoy! ^^**


	6. V

It was close to midnight when the door opened, interrupting Aurora from her book. She felt the bed dip under the weight of her nocturnal visitor, but that did not deter her from continuing to read. Once the movement stopped, she felt lean arms take hold of her, effectively preventing her from her reading. She turned just in time to receive a small peck on the lips.

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Good evening, Aurora."

"Looks like you weren't kidding when you said you were gonna come here tonight."

"Why would I jest?"

"Who would want to spend time with me?"

The butler frowned at this, tugging her cheek painfully. "Do you wish for me to punish you for such thinking?"

"Do you really think it's gonna do anything? I'm telling you, I am not attractive."

He sighed. "I find everyone hideous."

The musician blinked at this. She did not think that he would say anything like that. "Way to beat around the bush."

He chuckled. "Humans...quite an atrocious race. They believe they can take over others just because of whatever advantage they hold. They kill, steal, pillage, and rape. Humans are destructive and have no respect for one another. It's disgusting. I knew that no mere human can ever get a genuine reaction from me."

"Um..."

"However..." He turned to face her, cupping her face within his large hands. "I am strangely drawn to you. It's quite odd for me, especially when I only see humans as lesser beings. You have this interesting essence that I cannot seem to resist. I always have this sudden urge to take you and lock you away from the world, so your being remains pure. But, even though you are brimming with such innocence and purity, I sense something else about you. You are nothing like a normal human. You are much stronger than them. It feels like you have this great power that surges through your blood, and I see this divine warrior in front of me. And I believe she is painfully gorgeous."

"S-Sebastian..."

"Aurora, do you understand what I am saying?"

 _Yes, but I don't know if I want to believe it._ "No..."

His eyes narrowed and he began to close the space between them, only letting his lips hover so deliciously close to hers. "I am saying that despite being human, I believe you are the most breathtaking creature I have encountered." He heard a small gasp escape her and captured her lips. Every part of her responded to the kiss as it deepened and consumed her being. Sebastian pulled her body into his lap, hoping to deepen the kiss even further. But, all too soon, the irritating need to breathe came crashing down on Aurora as she broke away.

 _She lasts much longer than most humans._ When she looked up at him, he was surprised to find that her eyes were glowing that bright silver, just like before. But, she did not seem to be in that lusty daze. Actually, she looked more calm and tranquil. Her fingers brushed against his lips, then moved up towards her eyes where she allowed a thumb to brush underneath his lower lid.

 _"Daemonum oculos*."_ she whispered. "They're beautiful..."

His eyes widened at her words. _Just now...was that...did she..._ "Aurora, did you..."

"What?"

He sighed. "Do you really think so?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I do. They're such an interesting colour. Cold and intimidating, yet heated and passionate. I love it."

"Aurora..." the demon began, but he thought against it. _Another time._ "I believe it is time for you to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Sebastian got out of bed and went to remove his shoes. He proceeded to remove his tailcoat and waist jacket. He then untucked his dress shirt and joined Aurora once again in bed. She laid on top of him, nuzzling his chest. She sighed contently and relaxed into his embrace.

"I feel drawn to you, too," she whispered.

"Oh?"

"I feel like I can trust you, even though I shouldn't. You're dangerous, but you won't do anything to hurt me. That's what my heart's telling me."

The butler was, once again, surprised by this declaration. _She must know something._ "And how do you know that?"

"I just do. I don't know how or why, but I know that you aren't what you seem, in both ways."

 _In both ways?_ He looked down at her, but found her drifting to sleep. Her eyes had changed back to their warm, amber hue. He did not want to interrupt the precious creature in his arms. He smiled at this. "Good night, Aurora."

"Good night, Sebastian."

When she completely fell asleep, he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly. _Why am I allowing myself to feel like this towards a human? She is just that...a human._ As much as he wanted to believe that, he could not deny it. She was special. She has shown that she was different. She spoke in his language, knowing that he would understand. She knew something. She knew about him being a demon, but she did not know it herself. Despite this, he could not bring himself to care. He enjoyed her company, and felt that she would not say anything to anyone. He felt something that laid dormant within him for so many years. He chuckled at himself. He was a powerful demon, he was feared and ruthless. Yet...he was so warm and kind towards a... _human. But she is not your average human._

Aurora had just come to the manor only but a couple of days ago, and he was already willing to protect her? What was that? Humans were almost akin to demons, but they were much less civilised than any race combined. They were quick to anger, and they always let their pride and emotions get the best out of them. They were willing to murder other humans for personal gain. Hell, Aurora may be like most humans, but...she wasn't. He was certain of it. His mind then wandered back to the ball. The number of men that had looked at her with nothing but lust disgusted him. He was ready to tear them apart for the lewd the thoughts that plagued their minds. The idea of someone touching Aurora in any manner other than kindness and respect was enough to make the demon furious. He held the sleeping girl tighter, a sour look upon his face.

"I promise you, my dear Aurora, no one, including myself, will harm you. I give you my word."

* * *

*daemonum oculos - demonic eyes


	7. VI

Aurora awoke to find herself alone in her bed. _Was it a dream?_ She turned to find a tray of food and tea already prepared and served. Right next to it was a note left by Sebastian, along with a rose dyed silver.

 _Aurora, the Young Master and I had to leave early for a case. But, do enjoy your breakfast. I do apologise for leaving you alone, but you are more than welcome to explore the manor until we return. I also have a favor: make sure that lot does not destroy the mansion._

 _Sebastian_

 _P.S. - I hope you find the rose that I have crafted to your liking._

She smiled at the gift. He designed it to be a hairpiece and a choker necklace. _How did he..._ Then, she recalled another part of the note. "Hold up, he wants me to babysit the staff?" She sighed, and began to eat. Once she finished, she went to bathe and dress herself. She made sure to wear the hairpiece as a sign of appreciation and looked over herself in the mirror. She donned a simple navy-coloured sundress, designed with white music notes. _I still don't get how I'm beautiful._ She sighed once again, but was interrupted when an explosion shook through the manor. "What the hell?!"

She ran down to the kitchen in order to find it in engulfed in smoke. Bard staggered out coughing, sporting an interesting afro. He looked up to find her standing there in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, l'il lady."

"What the hell happened here?"

"I uh...was trying to cook the meat that Sebastian left for lunch."

"By using a flamethrower?!"

"...Yes."

She rolled her eyes. "My goodness, that's not how you cook, Bard." She grabbed two brooms and handed one to him. "Alright, you start cleaning over there, and I'll start cleaning over here."

"B-But you're our guest! You're not allowed to do the servant tasks! Sebastian'll be mad if I let you do this."

"So what? I'll smooth it over with him. Besides, look at this mess. Don't you think it'll be faster if two people worked on it?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Oh my god, I know how to clean. Did you think all I did was practice? I'm still a person."

"Fine. But, you'll get the blame."

"I am perfectly fine with that."

* * *

Ciel looked over the body as officers from the Scotland Yard took pictures. It was just like the others: gruesome and horrific. The body was crucified upside down, dripping with blood from the multiple carvings on his flesh. Each one was a strange symbol, quite possibly some type of script in a different language, but even Sebastian was baffled by it.

"This makes it the tenth one this month. These crucifixions are causing the church to go into an outrage, believing that someone is mocking them. But, how in the world would they know this? It's not Latin, or any other dead language that I know of."

Sebastian nodded at this. "Young Master, I believe it would be best to ask...others of this."

He sighed. "As much as I hate it, I don't believe we have any choice." The pair left those of the Scotland Yard to deal with the body while they ventured to the workplace of an old acquaintance. The Undertaker's parlor had changed quite a bit throughout the years, evolving with time. There were still many of his knick-knacks that decorated the parlor, but it was no longer this dark and gloomy place. It had become a little brighter, and a bit more colourful, meant to ease the mourning hearts of those who ordered his coffins. The man himself had rid himself of the long garb he always wore back then, instead donning something a little more professional. He still wore all black, and his hat remained part of his wardrobe, making him resemble the Mad Hatter.

When Ciel and Sebastian opened the door, they found the silver-haired man rummaging through various bottles, in search of something. "Undertaker," Ciel said.

Said man turned, and giggled excitedly at the sight of his familiar acquaintance. "Young Earl, what a pleasant surprise. What's brought you to my lovely shop of death?"

"I need information."

"About what, milord?"

"The strange crucifixions that have been occurring all over London."

"Oh, little earl, you know such knowledge comes with a price."

The blunette growled at this. "I don't have time for this."

Undertaker then lunged himself at his feet, grovelling hysterically. "Oh, please give it to me! Give me what I need! I'll tell you anything, everything! Just grant the joys of laughter!"

"Ugh...fine!"

"Young Master," Sebastian began. "Allow me. Please leave the room, and _do not_ under _any_ circumstances, attempt to listen."

"Alright, but be quick about it." He stepped out and stood in front of the door. After about two minutes, the area shook with raucous laughter and Ciel ran back into the room to find Undertaker hunched over one of the many coffins in the room. He looked at Sebastian incredulously. "What the bloody hell did you say to him?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Tha-That butler...h-heh-heh-he is certainly capable."

"Alright, will you tell me what you know of the crucifixions?"

"Yes, yes. These recent clients that I have been receiving were not all of noble or higher status. Some were actually average people. But, they all hold one commonality."

"Yes?"

"They were visited by the same person at least once in their lives and have committed terrible sins."

"Sins? Like what?"

"A lot of them were accused of murder, but they were never found guilty, even though they were."

"What? You mean to tell me that the victims were criminals?"

"More or less."

"But, what of their common visitor?" Sebastian asked.

"Ah. Each of them were music lovers. They either had a personal performance or a private lesson by a well known musician."

"Do you know who that is?"

"But of course. But so do you, little lord."

Ciel blinked at this. _I do, too? Who? It's not Aurora, this is her first time England. Then...no._ "You cannot mean..."

"Yes, I do. Mrs. Tabitha Preston."

* * *

 **A/N - I was kind of rushing to get this one out. So I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm working to publish a lot more to make up for lost time.**


	8. VII

Aurora was in the kitchen when Sebastian returned. She was slicing burnt meat while Bard was nowhere to be found. He watched as she carefully carved the meat and set it aside with a growing pile of meat slices. She was wearing an apron that formed to her as well as her dress. But, Sebastian could not let go of the fact that she was taking care of lunch when Bard was supposed to prepare the food for him to cook. He sighed and silently approached her, then moved to wrap his arms around her, but found himself with a knife against his throat.

 _She's fast. Faster than before._ "Aurora."

She gasped and dropped the knife and stepped away. "Oh, my god, Sebastian! I am so sorry!"

He chuckled and pulled her back into his arms. "It's quite alright. I _did_ startle you, after all. I have yet to learn not to sneak up on you, or I will be killed."

She relaxed and returned the embrace. "Yeah, you do. It's never a good idea to sneak up on a woman in the kitchen."

"Duly noted."

She looked up at him. "Did you get any leads?"

"Maybe, but I am not sure."

"Hm..."

"Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you making lunch?"

"Oh. About that...well...Bard tried to cook the beef with a flamethrower and caused an explosion, so I decided after I helped him clean up his mess that I would let you take a break from your butler duties and handle everything for the day."

He frowned at this. "You are the guest. You are not supposed to being doing servant tasks."

"I wanted to do this. I didn't feel like exploring because of my horrible sense of direction. I was gonna get lost."

"But, you could have done something else."

"Like what? Practice? Sebastian, I do that on a regular basis. I am a capable young woman. Besides, I figured you were gonna have a long today, so I decided to take care of your duties for the day. Mey-Rin broke a tea set, so we cleaned that up. And Finny almost killed a bunch of roses, but I saved them. I cleaned up the manor, er...most of it. I did't touch the Young Master's because...well that would be kind of rude. All I need to do is make lunch, then dinner, and we'll be good."

He sighed, but smiled. "I guess that I should be thankful for the gesture." He looked at the meat. "But, allow me to handle the food. You have been a great help."

"Aw, poo! You're supposed to relax!"

"Cooking _is_ how I relax."

"Oh." He chuckled and lifted her onto the countertop, bringing a small squeak from her. "Sebastian..."

"I am not going to send you away. I would like you to be my taste-tester. Maybe it'll keep you from wandering."

"Hmph. I really wanted to cook."

"You will not."

"Ugh, you cook today. But, tomorrow...I'm gonna cook for you and everyone."

His eyes widened at her words. _What?_ "You're going to do what?"

"You need to have some homemade cooking in your system. All this rich food isn't good for the soul or heart. You're all gonna get a taste of some love."

He gave her an incredulous look. She was completely serious. She was going to cook for him. The very thought was amusing. He chuckled again. But, the chuckling turned to laughter. Genuine laughter. Aurora had never heard such a laugh. It was so beautiful and warm, it made her heart flutter. When the laughter died down, she was pulled into a kiss which bubbled with the warmth and laughter Sebastian felt not moments before. When he broke away, he smiled. "Alright. I'll let you cook for me."

"Great." Aurora watched the butler pick up where she left off in her slicing. He worked diligently, making sure each slice was even and perfect. After that, he began to make the sauce. He seasoned it well and mixed them evenly, which made Aurora think why he wasn't already taken. He took a bit into the spoon and held it out to her. "Huh?"

"Taste."

"O-Oh..." She licked off the small amount of the sauce, and deciding to be bold, she looked up at Sebastian. This made his breath hitch and caused a shiver to shoot down to his groin. "Add a touch of honey barbecue, and it'll be ready."

"Honey barbecue? Why?"

"It'll bring out the natural flavor of the meat as well as little seasoning on it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I know my meat, Sebastian. I knew what I was doing when I was cooking."

He still looked skeptical about the idea. _Why would use such a common thing on a first-rate lunch?_ "Are you sure?"

She scoffed and grabbed the honey barbecue sauce. She then added two teaspoons of the sauce and mixed it together. Once it was done, she gave a satisfied hum. "Better."

"Really?" Before she could argue, Sebastian swooped down to capture her lips, entangling their tongues and tasting the sweet, smoky flavor of the sauce. He pulled away slightly to nip and tease her bottom lip, eliciting a quiet moan from her. He pulled away again, allowing her to catch her breath. "Delicious." He straightened and turned back to the meat. He heard her stutter. "The sauce is good, too."

Never in her life had Aurora been so red.

* * *

Ciel was looking over the records of Mrs. Preston, trying to find anything that may help him find out why the murders were linked to her. _It doesn't make any sense. She was a kind woman; there was never a single bone in her body that could kill._ A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Young Master, I've come with your lunch, sir."

"Fine, bring it in."

The door opened to reveal the demon pushing a cart with his food. "Are you having trouble, sir?"

"Yes. I just don't understand. There is nothing that shows that Tabitha is the killer. Quite honestly, she wouldn't be able to murder anyone if she tried."

"I understand completely."

"And these symbols...they're nothing but gibberish to me."

"I am having trouble with it myself."

"Even you...damn."

"If we must put Mrs. Preston as one of our suspects, we must know if she has done anything remotely strange for her."

"Yes...I believe we know someone that may tell us."

"Young Master, I don't believe that Aurora will be all too pleased with the idea of is accusing her favorite teacher with murder."

"We're not. It's simple questions. And 'Aurora'? Sebastian, I never knew you were one to call guests by first name."

This seemed to catch the man off guard as he found himself with nothing to say response. "Well-"

"There's no need to explain. Now, once Aurora is finished with her lunch, have her come to my study so we may discuss her teacher."

"Very well, Young Master."

* * *

A knock sounded through the study. "My lord, you asked for me?" It was Aurora.

"Yes, come in."

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. He gestured for her to sit in the seat in front of him and she quickly done so. "What is it that you need?"

"Had Mrs. Preston acted...strange before you left?"

She blinked at this. She did not expect Ciel to ask about her teacher. "What?"

"Did she act strange? Out of character?"

She thought on the weeks before she left. "No, not really. She was just her usual giddy self, but she did have coffee at one point, which was a huge mistake."

He chuckled at that. "Yes, she is quite the menace when she's had some caffeine."

"If I may ask...why do you need to know?"

Ciel tensed. "We have reason to believe that she may be involved in a series of murders that have occurred in London."

Her eyes widened. "Wh-What?"

"After a bit of digging, we found that every single one of the victims had been in contact with Mrs. Preston. The merely could have been coincidence, but they were too consistent to ignore."

"B-But...she's not the type of person to kill anyone. How long have these murders been occurring?"

"We're closing in on three months."

"She's been in America for the entire time. She doesn't have time to travel when she's teaching a bunch of students."

"I understand..."

She sighed. "All I'm saying is that there has to be another similarity between them. May I see the photos?"

"Are you sure? They are quite revolting."

"Your point?"

"Um...u-uh...I'll call Sebastian to bring them."

Once Sebastian arrived with the photos, Aurora looked at each of them analytically. Everything seemed to be familiar, but she could not figure out why. Then, she looked at the symbols. Even though she knew that she never laid her eyes upon the strange language, she knew that symbols meant something very familiar.

"These symbols..."

"Yes, what about them?"

"It's my name."

* * *

 **A/N - Talk about a cliffhanger! I know this one was kinda long, but eh. I hope you enjoyed ^^**


	9. VIII

The two stared at her in shock. "Your name?"

"How on earth do you know that?" Ciel asked.

"I mean...I just do. This language is really familiar to me, but...I'm not sure how I know."

Sebastian frowned at this, realising how dire the situation was. "If these symbols do indeed say your name, then our killer may know you."

"I get that, but it could also be meaning something else. It doesn't have to be me. The killer might be predicting something. Aurora, in literary terms, means dawn. Something could be occurring at dawn. But, what day?"

"That could be a possibility. Do you think you can make out the rest of these symbols?"

"Maybe." She looked at them again, and paled. Sebastian saw this and moved her to sit down. Once she was seated, he rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, we can throw that first theory out the window."

"Elaborate."

"The symbols form a sentence. _'Aurora is mine'._ This person knows me, but I don't know him, or her. If they know me, then that means they know where I live, and my parents are in danger, and my friends, and-and-" She was on the verge of a panic attack. Sebastian was quick to react, by holding her and petting her hair.

"Shh...you need to calm yourself, or you will never be able to think properly on how we go from here."

"W-We?"

Ciel set everything down, coming to a decision. "Considering this new information, we have no choice but to put you under our protective custody. We cannot send you back while the killer knows where you came from. He knows that you're in England. He must remain here, in order to prevent this from becoming an international issue. I will contact your parents and teachers myself to tell them the situation. But, for now, you are to remain with us."

"O-Okay..."

"Alright. This must be quite a bit for you to take in. What would you like for us to do?"

"If you would excuse me, I would like to go back to my room."

"Yes. You are excused." At that, Aurora stood and left the study. Sebastian watched her, and saw how this was taking a toll on her. Once she was gone, he turned silently to his Young Master. "Is there something you would like to say, Sebastian?"

"We are just going to keep her in the manor, correct?"

"Yes. Why, do you wish to hide her somewhere where no one would ever find her except you?"

"As much as I would want that, I don't believe Aurora would be pleased with it."

"Then, what are you implying?"

"Everyone knows of the ball. And of the very beautiful and talented musician that you had perform. The killer may already know that she is here." Ciel paled at the sudden realisation. "It is only a matter of time before he comes and does away with you. However, I will surely protect you to the very end, but I feel as though it may be a bit difficult for Aurora. She would be found immediately due to where she resides currently. Your room is significantly difficult to locate, yet also a target. For the most part, you are safe. But, Aurora is a sitting duck."

"For bloody sake, get to the point."

"I suggest that we have her remain in my room for the time being."

"Your room? Sebastian, are you sure of this? What if she finds out about you being a demon?"

"I believe she may already have an idea."

"What?"

"Sir, she may walk like a human, think like a human, speak like a human, _smell_ like a human...but she is anything but. Her eyes change colour, much like a demon...but she is not a demon. However, she knows our language."

"Did she say something?"

"She called my eyes demonic, saying it in our tongue. She knows of the dangers that comes with being associated with me. She may already know, but does not realise she knows. Other creatures know how to distinguish demons from humans. Humans see us as themselves. Aurora doesn't believe I am human. She never really thought that I was in the first place. Considering that she is not human, it is safe to assume that our killer is inhuman as well."

"Yes."

"This worries me. The language that was carved into the bodies of the victims were in a dead language, but not our own. It is not know to humans, and quite possibly to the reapers. If anything, this is an inhuman language as well, but the language of the angels."

"I don't understand. Angels would speak the same language as we do."

"Correct, but I don't have any other explanation."

"Hmm..."

Sebastian sighed. "I will go prepare dinner."

"Very well."

* * *

Aurora groaned at the knocking that assaulted her ears. "Come in, Sebastian."

Said man entered. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your knocks are a lot different than Mey-Rin's. Yours are much more confident. Plus, I could sense you."

"Sense me?"

"Yeah, beats me. I don't know how, but I can."

"I see. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I finally processed it. Doesn't make it any better, but I'm surviving."

"Well, I came to inform you that dinner is ready."

"I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Kinda lost my appetite after that discussion."

"I understand, but you should try to eat something."

"I know."

"Do I need to feed you?"

"Nope."

"Then, I will bring your meal to your room, if you would like. The Young Master is eating in his study, and he ordered me to remain with you."

"Oh, okay. But, you are _his_ butler, so you should check up on him once and a while. Because, since the killer is going after those who were in contact with Mrs. Preston, then he would likely come here. I just don't know when. I just wanna be safe."

"Understood." The demon went to do just that, and then brought the food to Aurora. As she ate, he stood and watched, studying how she moved when she ate, how large of a bite she took. She noticed his gaze and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Eat with me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I cannot."

"Then, stop staring at me, it's making me nervous."

"I cannot do that either."

"Why is that?"

"You fascinate me."

"I fascinate you?"

"Yes."

"You are a weird-ass butler."

He chuckled and took the seat in front of her and stole a bite of her food. She smiled slightly at this and continued eating. "You will be sleeping in my room."

She dropped her fork. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?!"

"I think you will be much safer under my surveillance, especially when it comes to sleep. I do not wish to have you taken away from me."

She blushed. "Oh...well, when you put it that way, then okay."

"I thought you would object to the idea."

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I like it when you lay beside me. I feel safer. It feels really good to be in your arms, and I love just hearing you breathe. And that's from one night. Now, there's also the fact that I just can't pass up a chance stay in the same bedroom as someone as sexy as yourself, so yeah. It's too good to pass up."

He laughed at this. "I agree, it is quite nice to lay beside you. I requested this to the Young Master, and I had a moment where I questioned if this was for your own safety, or my own selfishness."

She set her food aside and went to sit in his lap, facing him. _Why the hell am I doing this? Is it because it's him?_ "Hmm, then that will make us both selfish."

He smirked as he leaned closer to her face. "Yes, indeed. We are very selfish." His lips crashed onto hers, making her immediately moan into the kiss. Her fingers immediately found his hair, tugging at it gently. She felt a deep rumble bloom from his chest, and pulled away to look at him.

 _Oh, this is something._ The sight before her was certainly something she could find herself taking pleasure in. Sebastian's eyes were glowing that ever-so beautiful fuchsia, but they held something akin to affection and lust. His tongue was lazily dragging itself along his lips. That deep rumble grew deeper as he stare into her eyes, and she realised that he was actually _purring._ "Sebastian..."

"Your eyes are glowing again."

"So are yours."

"I know." He leaned in to recapture her lips once again with more fervor, but it was short-lived due to a yawn that Aurora could not suppress. Sebastian stared at her with amusement in his eyes.

She only blushed at this. "Oops."

"Well, it seems to be your bedtime, my dear."

"'Ey, don't you dare treat me like a child. I'm fucking seventeen years old."

"And a vulgar one at that."

"Oh, I'm only like this when I'm super tired."

"I see. Well, let's get you to bed."

"M'kay." He carried her to his room, which she found to be rather complicated to locate. "How the hell do you expect me to be able to find your room when this place is like a goddamn labyrinth?"

He chuckled. "I will help you with that, but for the moment, I want you to focus on getting to sleep."

"Fine." When they entered the room, he placed her onto his bed after kicking the door shut. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a fresh button-down and tossed it to her.

"You will sleep in that."

"Alright."

"While you dress, I will go put the Young Master to bed."

"Okay." Aurora watched as he turned towards the door, a question burning on her lips. "Um..."

The butler turned his head to his new roommate. "Yes?"

"Will you come back?"

His eyes widened, but he recovered with a sweet and gentle smile. "Of course."

"A-Are...you sure?"

He walked over to her and placed another kiss upon her lips. "I am absolutely certain."

* * *

After putting Ciel to bed, Sebastian went back to his room to find Aurora curled up in a ball in the blankets. The shirt she was borrowing was rather large, but it looked so delicious on her. He would have loved to ravish her right then and there, but he wanted her to be awake for it. Putting the thought aside, he discarded his butler attire, remaining in a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. Once he was settled, he felt small wrap around him and looked to find Aurora snuggling into his chest, sighing contently.

"I missed you" she whispered, before she fell asleep once again.

The demon looked shocked at her declaration, but smiled even more, his entire being becoming filled with indescribable warmth. With more affection and sincerity he has ever had in his entire being, he whispered, "I missed you, too."


	10. IX

**A/N - Chapter 9 is here! I am really sorry that this so late, but school, college apps, and personal bullshit have been taking up my entire schedule.**

* * *

Neither Aurora or Sebastian could remember a day when they slept well. Sleep was a luxury that Sebastian rarely received while for Aurora, sleep was almost non-existent. She was an insomniac and that night was the first night in a year where she slept properly.

She would have slept until noon if she was not roused by the feathery touch of fingers dancing along her spine. She blinked at the feeling, then realised that she was not in her room, but the room of her favorite butler. She looked up at Sebastian's face in order to receive a small peck on her nose.

"Good morning, Aurora."

"Morning."

"I trust that you slept well?"

"Like a baby. How about you?"

"Wonderfully."

"That's great. So...what's the plan for today?"

"The Young Master has some errands to run, one specifically pertaining to you."

"Ah. More work. Don't you guys ever take a break?"

"With these recent killings, it's quite difficult to make time for leisure."

"I'm gonna be alone again."

"No, we will bring you along."

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to have you tour London while you are here. This would also make it easier to keep you under our surveillance."

"Protective custody."

"Exactly. Now, go back to sleep, it is only 5:45 am."

"Nah, I don't think I can go back to sleep. I'll help you around the place."

"I cannot allow that."

"Sure you can. If I don't have anything to do, I'll tear up the place."

He blinked at her, trying to figure out if she was serious. She was. "I will not be able to persuade you against it, will I?"

"Nope."

He chuckled. "Alright. Get ready."

* * *

Ciel and Aurora silently ate their breakfast as Sebastian stood watch. He and Aurora spent their early morning preparing breakfast, and were nearly late because they could not keep themselves from...distracting one another. Ciel was obviously keen on this, but decided to not confront them on the matter. He knew that he should expect this more often, especially since Sebastian was realising his feelings for their American guest. Now, he had to make sure that the two were respectful out in public, as well as in his presence.

"Aurora, I take it that Sebastian had told you that you were to accompany us on our errands."

"Yeah. Um...what type of errands are they?"

"I need to collect some information on the murders in light of new evidence-in other words, you-and what connections could be made with this."

"Oh, alright."

"If you are done with your breakfast, then we can leave for London."

"Alright."

* * *

The streets bustled with people that were trying to get to work or get some early shopping done. Aurora was so taken by the sights, that she forgot that her entire tour was just to keep her safe as well as collecting information. However, she could not stop herself from looking through the windows of various boutiques and pondered what she should bring home as souvenirs...if she got home.

"Aurora, if you remain on task, I promise you that the Young Master and I will personally buy you whatever you want. But...you must behave yourself."

She pouted, but her face flushed in embarrassment at the fact that she was looking like a child at a candy store. "Sorry..."

"Good. Now, we have one last stop. Come along, my lady."

Their last stop was the Undertaker's parlor, but Aurora did not realise it until they entered. "Who died?"

"No one died. This is where we get our information," Sebastian said.

"Oh. What's the Undertaker like?"

"A senile old bastard," Ciel grumbled.

"Oh, he's not that bad, Young Master. Actually, he may be a reliable ally in this. I understand your discomfort, yet there's no reason for you to think or speak ill of him."

"No, he's a senile old bastard."

"Now, now, little lord," a voice giggled. "That is no way to talk about a person." Aurora looked around trying to find the source of the bizarre voice, but failed...until one of the coffins opened and a pale face peered out, making her yelp and stumble backwards into Sebastian's arms.

"Sebastian, you better hold me back before I throw a shoe at him."

"Gladly."

The Undertaker stepped out of his confines and dusted off the invisible dust from his suit. "So it seems as though you have something you would like to ask me."

"Yes," Ciel mumbled, still disgruntled about the fact that he had to be here.

However, the Undertaker did not pay attention to the Earl as his eyes caught sight of the young lady in Sebastian's hold. "Who might this charming young lady be?"

"Aurora Simmons. She is the musical prodigy that Mrs. Preston had flown here for the Young Master's ball."

"Ah, you're that one! My, how much I've heard about you dearie. You've caught the eye of quite a few from the upper class."

Sebastian frowned at this, but caught himself before Ciel or Aurora could notice. However, he did not evade the Undertaker's eyes. "She is quite fetching, isn't she? That makes her all the more in danger."

"Is that why you've come to my humble abode?"

"Yes," Ciel said. "Thanks to Aurora, we translated the words that were carved into the bodies of the victims, and with that translation we discovered that she may be involved. The murderer knows her and wishes for her to be united with him. He may be a deranged admirer, but we cannot be too sure."

"What was the translation?"

"'Aurora is mine'. I don't know who else knows of her being here."

"Well, isn't that odd? A mass murderer searching for a young lady that he 'claimed'."

"It is rather...distasteful," Sebastian frowned. He really did not like the idea that there was someone running around believing that he could take Aurora away from him. He had just begun to explore those bizarre, yet pleasant feelings with her. There was no way he was going to have that snatched away from him.

"So," Ciel began. "Have you noticed anything else strange about the bodies?"

"Now, now little lord. You know that I don't just _give_ you what you want without a little compensation."

He groaned, sending an annoyed glare at the silver-haired man, then turned to Sebastian. "Be quick-"

"Actually, I was thinking about having Aurora pay this time. If you don't mind, please kindly leave."

Ciel was going to protest, but Sebastian had beaten him to it. "I'm afraid not. She is to be under my constant supervision." His eyes flashed their bright fuchsia, and his voice held an almost violent tone that threatened to take over his body. "I will not stand for leaving Aurora alone with you, especially without me. If you haven't noticed, I am not in the mood to have someone else pursue her with an atrocious lunatic running about killing people just because he believes that are an obstacle to his taking her!" Once those words left his lips, he regretted it as all eyes were on him. Ciel smirked once he realised why his demonic butler had reacted so out of character...and decided to toy with him.

"Come, Sebastian."

Said man looked down at his master with a hard glare, daring him to test him. "Come again, sir?"

"Let them speak privately. If he wants us to leave, who are we to deny him?"

Sebastian saw the amusement in his eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to show him who he was dealing with. "But, sir-"

"Now." Silently, but seething, he obeyed. Once the two were outside, Sebastian growled audibly. "Really, now Sebastian? I thought you had more self-control."

"Not when it concerns what I consider mine. Aurora is her own person, yes, but I rather not have someone like the Undertaker near her."

"Do you really think that Aurora would fall for that senile old bastard? Especially when she has you?"

"Humans are vain. They would pursue anything that was beautiful in order to outdo one another. Aurora, however, is more curious about everything, which makes this all the more unpleasant and dangerous."

"She relies on her instincts. She'll know not to be too affiliated with him."

"She also wants to know why the murderer is obsessed with her, and how she knows the translation to the carving when we couldn't even guess what it said. She would quite possibly do anything for answers. She is still human."


	11. X

Aurora stared at the strange man, surprised that Ciel actually left them alone, let alone got Sebastian to leave as well. She felt something odd about the mortician and it frustrated her because she could not figure it out. Seeing that she was not going to get anywhere by just standing there, she asked, "How much for the information?"

The Undertaker giggled. "Oh, I have no need for the country's dirty money. Actually, I would love to be paid with the greatest thing in the world: true laughter."

"Oh?" _This man is crazy._

"But, actually..." His voice. His voice was changing. It lost it's shrill and playful tone, taking on a deeper and smoother sound, sending odd, yet strangely familiar shivers down Aurora's spine. "I was going to grant you what you want free of charge. I just wanted to talk to you privately."

"What about, Mr. Undertaker?"

"Please, call me by my real name?"

She blinked. _His real name? Do I know him?_ "Do I know your name?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten, I just don't know it."

His eyes widened. _She doesn't...know? No wonder she didn't mention anything about the past..._ She did not recognize him. "Adrian. Adrian Crevan."

"Adrian...why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Because you do know. You know me. We have known each other for quite some time, actually."

"Are you a family friend?"

"Not exactly. I do know your family, though."

"Huh."

"You were quite the fighter, I remember."

"Fighter?"

"I knew you before you even came to be who you are today. Back then, I recall your name was Puriel. I didn't expect you to be named Aurora."

 _Puriel? What kind of name is 'Puriel'?_ "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ah, that naughty mouth of yours is still the same," he chuckled.

"Under-ah, Adrian, who _are_ you? Because I can't seem to remember even _hearing_ about you before this."

"I used to be your confidant, your best friend, and something much more."

"And that is?"

He sighed, raking his long fingers through his silver locks. "It seems that it's still too early to say."

 _Oh my fucking god!_ Aurora growled and her eyes flashed to their fierce silver. Sheer annoyance and agitation shook her due to the fact that this man was telling her such important facts, yet won't tell her who exactly he was to her or how he came to know her. "Stop being so damn cryptic, _reaper."_

"Aha, so you _do_ remember, don't you?"

She blinked, instantly calming down and reigning in her anger. "What?"

"You know what I am, but you can only do so when _that side_ of you takes control."

"What side?"

He rolled his eyes, yet she could not see it through his bangs. "You really don't have a clue, do you?"

Now it was Aurora's turn to roll her eyes. "Nope, and I'm getting impatient, so do me a favor and tell me what the hell is going on."

"How are things going between you and the butler?"

Her eyes widened, telling her answer before actually uttering a single word. "H-How did you know?"

"I know you better than I know myself. And it's quite obvious that you're harbouring feelings for him."

"Oh."

"I must warn you to be careful if you decided to pursue him. You must be prepared for whats to come with him."

She looked down, saddened by his warning. She knew Sebastian had an odd, yet dangerous air about him, she had always thought it was just her imagination. Now, she was being warned by someone who knew Sebastian better than she did. "I see..."

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, she looked up at him and gasped when her amber irises looked into a pair of iridescent yellow-green orbs. Familiar orbs that made her shiver in a way that she could not decided whether it was pleasant or chilling. "A-Adrian..."

He chuckled again, a blissful smile stretching across his impossibly handsome face. "I almost forgot how beautiful you were, and still are." He approached her, his eyes never leaving hers. Once he in front of her, his fingers caressed her cheek, bringing a blush to her face. A familiar touch. "I miss you so much, my little angel. If that man hurts you in any way, come to me. I will take care of you no matter what."

 _He...will? And Sebastian wouldn't_ _hurt me...would he?_ "What? Why would he do that?"

"Don't keep them waiting. All I wanted was to see you."

"B-But-"

"Tell them that you aren't ready to know the truth yet. They should come back without you if they want to know."

"O-Okay..."

"Ah, one more thing..." He pulled her into his arms, shocking her into silence, and kissed her. Aurora could not describe the emotions that coursed through her at that moment, but all she knew was that she was going to cry. Once he pulled away, he stared at her face and frowned at seeing the tears in her eyes. "Shh...I understand. You're confused and frightened, but you will know everything soon, I promise." He rested his forehead on hers, cherishing the contact. "Remember that I still love you very much, and I would do anything for you. Alright, Puriel?"

"I-"

"Good. Now, go before Mr. Butler comes in and kills me." He pushed her outside and into said man's arms, surprising him. "Oi, butler, take good care of her. She's been through hell and she'll be going through a lot more." At that, he shooed them away and closed the door. Ciel glared at the door, then turned to look at a baffled looking Aurora.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he couldn't tell me anything because I wasn't ready to know everything, and that if you want to know, then you should come back without me."

"He knows something about you, yet he won't tell you?" Sebastian asked. _What could that man possibly know about Aurora?_

"Apparently, he knows _me,_ and I guess I know him too. He said we were pretty close. I don't know what to make of it."

"Well, it seems that we may have to interrogate him at a later date. Because of your wasteful conversation with him, it's time to go back to the manor and prepare dinner."

"Well, excuse me for not being able to get a damn thing from him."

They went to the car, and Sebastian held the door for Ciel and Aurora. As Aurora walked past him, he noticed an odd scent mixed with hers. _She smells of_ him. _What the hell did he do to her?_

* * *

 _ **A/N - I have no idea if Undertaker's name is actually Adrian Crevan. I've read some fanfics that had used that name for him, but I'm still not sure. So, if I'm wrong, please correct me. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed! ^^**_


	12. XI

**A/N- Heyy, look who's back! So, I want to apologise for my long-ass absence, and lack of updates. I've been going through some personal problems, and I was in a really bad place for a while. Then, I looked at all the notifications of this story getting favorites and followers, so I decided to try and get back in the saddle. Writer's block has been a bitch too, so I wanna thank you for sticking with the story and waiting patiently. xoxo ^^**

* * *

The ride back to the manor was an awkward one to say the least. Sebastian knew that Aurora was hiding something from him, and he planned to find out what it was. Once they came back, Ciel went straight to his study and Sebastian dragged the distant girl to the kitchen. He then proceeded to kick out Bard and place Aurora onto the counter.

"Hold on, I thought I told you that I was cooking today."

"I remember, but not before you tell what that man told you. I know when you're hiding something from me."

She blushed and looked down, making the butler frown. "I will tell you, but I want to tell you in private where there isn't any potential eavesdroppers."

"I see. You will tell me tonight, am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." Before he could walk away, she placed a kiss on his lips, catching him off guard. He blinked at her, surprised that she was bold enough to initiate the kiss after that. Then, he recovered and returned the timid kiss with a confident one, and heard her squeak. _She is going to be the end of me, I swear._ He pulled away, a smile gracing his face. "Get started on dinner before whatever restraint I have left."

Aurora blushed, instantly catching on to the implication, and hopped off the counter to begin dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Ciel was taken to bed and Sebastian cleaned up for the evening. When he returned to his room, he found Aurora changing into one of the makeshift nightgowns he spared, in other words...his shirts. He then had the idea to startle her via sneak attack, but before he could even take one step toward her, she was gone. _What?_ Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around his torso and slid up his chest, making him jump only slightly.

"Hey, Sebastian."

"Good evening, Aurora. You surprised me."

"I beat you to it, huh?"

"Yes, you did."

She giggled at her little victory. "Are you done with everything?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"This also means that we have plenty of time for you to tell me what it is that you're hiding."

She sighed as she moved to face him. "Of course you weren't going to forget."

"How can I? You were alone with that man for far too long in my opinion, and he said something that made you distant from me. What did he say?"

"Me and Adrian were apparently lovers."

Fury rose in the demon. _"What?"_

"That's exactly what I thought. Apparently, he knew me before I was even born. I guess from a previous life. He called me a fighter and said I was called Puriel."

"Anything else?"

"He...told me to be wary of you, and if you ever hurt me, he'll kill you. He...he said that he will always love me. Sebastian, I don't know what's going on. Who's Puriel?"

"I see...I will be honest with you. I am not sure who Puriel is, er was, nor do I know what exactly is going on. The name is rather ancient, quite possibly predating myself. As for Undertaker, it is very possible that he knew your past life, being that he has existed for quite some time as well."

"What is he?"

"A death god. A grim reaper, as you call it, and a very old one at that. He is a legend, reaping the souls of Robin Hood and Marie-Antoinette. I must warn you, you must be careful around him. He has been a problem for me and my Young Master in the past."

"Oh."

"This information may be useful. It may give us an idea in who we are working with, and how to take measures in protecting you. Our culprit may know you from a past life as well, like Undertaker. This means that he is not human."

"What? Does that mean I'm not human, either?"

"Possibly, but we cannot be sure. You may be a reincarnate, but Undertaker must tell us. However, seeing that he has feelings for you, and may want to protect you himself, it is very unlikely that he will want to cooperate. He may be our biggest obstacle at the moment."

"I see...Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"You won't...ever hurt me...will you?"

The demon butler stared in shock at her question, feeling the anger simmer deeply within him. _That bastard put ideas in her head._ "Come here." She stepped towards him and pulled her toward the bed, laying her down. He then took his spot next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, making sure she practically tasted the raw emotion that coursed through him. "Never. Perish the thought. If I do, I shall burn, boil, do anything and everything that could kill me for all eternity for such a sin. Aurora, believe me when I tell you that care deeply for you. The idea of you getting hurt, of losing you, kills me. I would not be able to anything if something were to happen to you."

"Sebastian..."

"You are my everything. I will never hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. With my entire being, I swear that I will never hurt you, or I will die a thousand deaths for eternity."

"Okay...I wasn't expecting that type of promise."

"I don't make many promises, but for you, I am more than willing."

"Sebastian, you never cease to amaze me."

"That is my aesthetic."

"An odd aesthetic."

He chuckled. "Sleep."

"Are you gonna leave in the middle of the night?"

"Maybe."

"Then, I won't sleep, not when I'm gonna wake up alone."

"Aurora, you're acting childish."

"Will it keep you here?"

"No, it will not."

"Oh."

He chuckled at her dejected face and pressed his lips to her temple. "I'll come back, my dear. I'll never leave you to wake up alone again."

She pouted. _Leave it to him to say the right thing._ "Fine. I'll go to bed."

"Good." She climbed into bed with the butler following soon after. He snuggled close to her, his body molding perfectly to hers. As soon as Aurora got comfortable, he placed tender kisses along her neck, making sure to nibble on her more sensitive spots.

"Sebastian, if you do that, I'll never sleep."

"We can't have that, now?"

"No, we cannot." Despite her protest against it, she moved closer to his wandering lips and sighed. Soon, sleep took over her, and Sebastian watched her chest rise and fall, cherishing the beautiful flutter of her heartbeat, but it was short-lived when he heard a familiar voice summoning him.

"No point in keeping the Young Master waiting. I will return, my dear." And with that, he left a kiss upon her forehead and left.


	13. XII

**A/N - Guess who graduated?! Alright, thank you for your a patience. Now, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Ciel smirked as he watched the older demon enter his room with an annoyed look on his face. "She isn't human, you know. She's not a demon either."

"I thought as much. But she cannot be a reaper either. She was called Puriel in a previous life. An ancient name, quite possibly as ancient as my own. The only thing that comes to mind is an angel."

"Could she be a fallen angel?"

"No, she is not quite there yet. I believe she is in between. Puriel was an angel punished sinners. Aurora may be an avenging angel."

"An avenging angel?"

"It is quite possibly the only possibility. However-" Sebastian paused as he felt a foreign presence in the bedroom. "Young Master, I'll be right back."

"Deal with it quickly."

* * *

 _She is such a beautiful creature when she sleeps. Ah, how I missed her sleeping face, her supple body near mine at night. Aurora...Puriel, you and I will be together once again. Once I dispose of that damn demon and accursed reaper, we will be together. I promise._ The man watched the teen through her window to her room. His obsession with her, and his self-given mission to take her back was reason for so much destruction in the country.

He climbed into her room. "It's time that we dealt with the demon. But first, I need to keep you from witnessing the fight. Come along, my dear."

"I do hope you don't plan on _touching_ her," Sebastian said.

"Glad you could join us, demon."

"I don't know who you are or how you managed to locate this room, but I suggest that you leave immediately before I am forced to remove you myself."

"And harm our dear Aurora? You wouldn't do such a thing at the expense of our precious angel."

"Then, you should leave peacefully, because unlike you, I am able to avoid causing harm to her."

"Oh really? I don't want to test that theory."

"Who are you, and how do you know Aurora?"

"Ah, how rude of me. I am Vergil, and Puriel is my love. She was to be mine before that damn reaper stole her from me. You don't need to introduce yourself, Mr. Michaelis, but you do need to let us go."

"I'm afraid not because, I've come to enjoy her presence. Now, if you don't mind..." He lunged at him as Vergil drew a sword. However, before they could land a single blow, they were thrown to opposite walls. Completely shocked, they watched as Aurora climbed out of bed, her eyes shining their bright and translucent silver.

"Alright, it seems as if no one can get enough sleep in this place. You two should know better than to fight in my presence. You, Vergil...get out."

The angel gaped at her. "B-But...Puriel..."

"I said get out! You no longer have my heart, if you don't recall. I said leave. I trust that you will obey me."

"I...I refuse."

At that, she growled, an almost musical sound that sent shivers down Sebastian's spine and caused Vergil to shriek in pain. "LEAVE NOW." Before he could respond, she grabbed him by the throat and threw him out the window. Once she was certain he was gone, she calmed down.

Sebastian was awestruck. _She's getting even more powerful by the day. The day she matures will come very soon. I must go to Undertaker to get answers._ "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little annoyed by that."

"I see. So, you do know him?"

"That's my ex-boyfriend from a long time ago. I don't know how the hell he found me, but I guess we have another one to look out for."

"It seems so."

"Are you gonna sleep here?"

"Yes, but I have to clean up the mess that he made."

"No, let me do that. He was _my_ ex-boyfriend."

"I don't think so. Sleep. I'll take care of it, darling. I'm just happy you weren't hurt."

"Alright, but you need to sleep after it. That was too much excitement, even for you. I did knock you into the wall."

 _She knows that she did that. She acknowledges it._ "Okay." Aurora had climbed into bed and waited patiently for Sebastian to finish cleaning up the mess. Once he had finished, he joined her and wrapped his arms around her body. However, he felt her fidgeting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just oddly energized and I don't know what to do with all this energy."

He smirked. "I think I do." He pulled her on top of him and chuckled at her embarrassed face. "Have I ever told you that I love seeing you in my clothes?"

This made her blush even more. "No, but you could stand to say it more often."

"Heh, you just look so delicious and ravishing. I'm having a difficult time controlling myself."

"Then, don't."

"Don't tempt me. You won't be able to handle it once I lose control."

She shivered at the thought. "Ooh...don't tempt _me."_

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Are you by chance...masochistic?"

"No, it's just the thought of you simply _dominating_ me gets me going. I think the image of your face in the throes of passion is enough to make me lose it." And to make her point, she pressed her hips against his, earning a groan from him.

 _Dangerous. She is very dangerous._ The idea of dominating her or, more likely, her dominating him, is enough to drive him mad, rolling his hips against hers. "You best keep those fantasies in your head, or I'll have no choice but to fulfill them."

"I don't see the problem."

"And those will be your fatal words."

"But, _Sebastian..._ I can't sleep. You _have_ to do something about all this energy. I can only trust _you_ to take care of it." She watched the butler look her up and down, his fingers gripping her hips. _Gotcha._

"Well, when you put it _that_ way...You better not regret this."

"Oh, honey, I won't."

"Good, because I don't plan to go easy on you at the moment. Not when you are being such a _tease."_

She giggled and pressed her lips onto his while she rolled her hips into his, harder and much more insistent. Another groan escaped him and he allowed his hands to grasp her buttocks. "Then, _punish_ me." And those were her final words.

* * *

Sebastian entered the salon and approached the Undertaker with fire in his eyes. Said man stared at him, amused and already aware of what the butler wanted. "Mr. Michaelis, what a wonderful surprise. What has brought you here?"

"Enough, Undertaker-no, Adrian Crevan. I want to know everything that you know about this murderer, and Aurora, and do not leave out a single detail."

"Why? Have you discovered your love for her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I..." Sebastian trailed off.

"That's what I thought. Then, I am not obligated to tell you a single thing."

"What does love have to do with this?"

"Quite a bit, actually. I want to know that you will always protect her-"

"Of course-"

"no matter what your master says."

The demon blinked, quite taken aback by the condition. "No matter what he says?"

"Exactly. The earl is no longer human, I'm aware, and he has ordered you to remain his butler for the rest your days. However, he may not keep in mind your well-being, or whatever feelings you hold against it. Aurora is a special little thing, to both me and you, and if you wish to be with her, you must be willing to go against Ciel. To disobey him. Are you willing, butler?"

 _If I...disobey him, then he may hurt Aurora. But, I promised her that I'll keep her safe. And I plan to. I can't bear to be away from her...and if having her means that I have to fight the Young Master, then..._

"Well?"

"I am willing."

"Good."

"Now, will you tell me what I need to know?"

"At a price."

"Very well." Sebastian began taking off his tailcoat and rolling up his sleeves, deciding to perform another skit for the Undertaker.

"No, no. I don't want that. I want a day to have Aurora to myself."

He froze. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want to spend a day with Aurora. I miss her dearly, and I want to love her for one last time before I let you have her."

"You must be mad."

"Perhaps, but it does not change the fact that I want Aurora."

"I won't allow it."

"Please...just-just one day. I will cherish her, and I'll make sure to keep her safe."

He looked the man in his iridescent green eyes, and sighed. _It's just one day. And this could bring some valuable information to her past with him._ "Fine. One day, and no more. But if you harm her-"

Instantly, fury took over Adrian's visage, and he lunged at his Sebastian, slamming him to the opposite wall. "How _dare_ you insinuate that I will harm her! I loved her first, and I will always love, whether you like it or not! I don't care about who else you think I may hurt, but never Aurora! If you ever say such a-a _disgusting_ thing again, I will slice you up until you're nothing but a mess of red paste! Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

He let him go and took a deep breath. "I suggest that you take a seat because this will be a long story."


	14. XIII

**A/N - A few things before the chapter:**

 **1) I did a tiny bit of research on Puriel and found out that this angel is male. Oops. I don't plan on changing my character's gender in the backstory, just to let you know. I also was checking and found that Puriel was an angel of punishment, but also can be seen as an avenging angel, so in this, Aurora will be an avenging angel that also passes judgement.**

 **2) I also realise that the language may be an issue because of the time period. This was the year Marie-Antoinette died, and I looked up the language during the time...I was confusing myself trying to right in that type of context, so I gave up trying. The language may sound modern, but I aimed to keep it from that. If you don't like it, then I apologise and I plan to make a short and simple backstory in the chapter where Adrian has a day with Aurora. It might be the next chapter (no promises though). But if the language bothers you so much (because there are people that are like that) then you can skip this chapter.**

 **3) There are time jumps (or le time skip) in this chapter. I didn't want to write out what happened in each year because this would've been a long ass chapter, and I want to keep the story moving. I just wanted to capture the essential parts, such as their meeting, the relationship between Puriel and Vergil, or lack thereof, etc.**

 **4) Thank you the wait! I hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 _October 1793_

 _"Another sinner. Did you truly believe that you would have been granted passage into Heaven after what you have done?"_

 _"B-But I have repented."_

 _"No, you have not. You refused to, saying that there was no God. You have sinned against the church, you have sinned against the country, and you have against God. You shall be damned for all eternity."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Murderers will never find passage into Heaven! Now, begone." Once the soul was gone, Puriel heard a voice, and turned to the Angel of Death. "Azrael."_

 _"Puriel, we have an issue. A demon is wreaking havoc on the humans."  
_

 _"Again? Can Gabriel not take care of this?"_

 _"He still is recovering from the last battle. I have an agent attempting to handle the situation, but I fear he may need assistance."_

 _She sighed. "I will go."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _The mess was horrific. Bodies were strewn about in piles of red pulp, and with each body, a soul was still tethered to it. "You all will be at peace soon." She searched for the demon that had done this, fury rising, her eyes glowing silver. She found it fighting off a man with a...scythe?_ Must be Azrael's agent, _she thought. Another Angel of Death. With that, she removed her bow from the quiver, and an arrow, notching it and drawing the string taut. She took aim at the hellish creature from below and released. There was a sharp, deafening sound that surrounded everything as the arrow split the air. It struck the demon in its right temple, forever silencing it. The agent turned to her and sneered, angered by her intervention._

 _"What in bloody hell was that?!"_

 _"Some gratitude would be appreciated. You looked as if you were having difficulties with the demon."_

 _"I was very close to defeating it until you arrived."_

 _"You were going to be torn apart. I could tell you were weary from the battle. Azrael sent me to assist you and I fulfilled my mission. If you are not going to be grateful, then I will be on my way, and I can report this to her."_

 _"No...no...forgive me. I was being rather rude." The agent approached her. "Thank you..."_

 _"Puriel."_

 _"Puriel. I am Adrian-"_

 _"Adrian Crevan. I remember you. Your soul was to come to me for judgement, but those at-dispatch, is it called?-took you before you could even reach the stairway."_

 _"Yes, that is correct."_

 _"Your reputation precedes you. I have heard that you successfully attained the soul of Marie-Antoinette, yes?"_

 _"Yes. It was...a trying task."_

 _"I can only imagine."  
_

 _"That is nothing. It should not really be so interesting."_

 _"You are much too modest!"_

 _"Thank you, my lady."_

 _She smiled. He was a tall man, and devastatingly handsome. And he held such power and knowledge that not all of Azrael's agents could achieve. His silver locks shone in the moonlight, and his yellow-green eyes seemed to glow._ He is a powerful one, this Adrian. _"I fear I must return. You are a fearsome knight. I hope to accompany you in another battle."_

 _"As do I. Ah, I must ask...do you believe...that we may see each other again?"_

 _"Perhaps. Alas, we shall never know until the time comes, yes?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Farewell, Adrian."_

 _"You as well, Puriel."_

 _... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _"You are not hurt, are you? You are unharmed?"_

 _"Vergil, I am fine. It was nothing that I could not handle. Besides that agent was doing rather well."_

 _"But, I was worried."  
_

 _"You are being far more protective than ever."_

 _"Of course I am. These demon attacks are becoming more frequent. And my darling Puriel has become an avenging angel, meaning she must deal with the evils of the mortal world. I have every right to be protective."_

 _"I can take care of myself. I do not need you to constantly watch over me. I am no longer a fledgling."_

 _"I know, I know." He placed a kiss upon her temple. "But, it would be nice to protect you from time to time."_

 _"There is no reasoning with you. I am going to get work done. I should relieve Dokiel of his duties."_

 _"Yes. He must be going mad by now." He kissed her lips and let her go. As she walked to her post, she thought about Adrian. She knew it was wrong to think about another man, yet she could not help herself. She admired his strength and his knowledge. Before she left, she watched as he expertly reaped the souls of the victims, silently giving his condolences. He was a respectable man, and she knew she had to see him again, even if it was just for a moment._

 _Meanwhile, Adrian was reporting his mission when thoughts of Puriel plagued his mind. He knew avenging angels were strong, rivaling the Angels of Death, but he did not consider how strong. Puriel put down the demon with_ one _arrow. Her weapon was crafted by her hand, with the bow being made from aged , straight-grained spruce while the string was made from a sheep gut. She knew how to create quality weapons. Yet, this was not specifically what he was thinking about. He was thinking about the next time they were to meet, if it were to happen. He wished to see her again, to speak to her as another being, not a subordinate._

 _"Oh, Puriel...when shall we meet again?"_

* * *

 _December 1885_

 _"Vergil, are you insane?! What the hell were you thinking?!"_

 _"You were straying away from me. This was the only way to keep you from leaving."_

 _"Leaving?! And you thought sending Ash to create such a tragedy to a young boy's life?! She killed his_ parents, _and today is his_ birthday!"

 _"They were dirt anyway. It was for the best."_

 _"No! That is not what should have been done! It is against everything that is holy to murder! Vergil, you-you sicken me!"_

 _"But, darling, if I did not do this, you were going to leave me. I love you too much to let you go."_

 _"Well, I do not love you. Not anymore."_

 _"Puriel!"_

 _"That is that, Vergil! Now, I must clean up the mess you have made." With that, her wings unfolded from her back, and she took off into the night sky. The manor was burning, and the child was nowhere to be found. She prayed that he was safe. First, she must tend to the bodies. When she found them, bile quickly rose to her throat. The sight was far too gruesome to look at. "Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive...it is time to pass judgement." She approached them, but stopped in her tracks._ What is this? This cannot be right. _Their souls were sewn together...this proved to make things far more difficult. "Damn it!"_

 _"Damn it, indeed," a voice said. She turned to find Azrael's agent leaning against the burning door frame. "We can not do anything about this. Their souls were merged."_

 _"I take it that you have tried?"_

 _"Yes. The most we can do for them is put them at peace, and the only place for them is Limbo."_

 _"Yes...Phantomhive was to be damned for their deeds, even it was for the crown. Vincent would be the first to go to Limbo, while his wife would be in Heaven. I do hope the child is the same."_

 _"I doubt that."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Yes, since the current earl is dead, the child is now the earl and will inherit the company, the manor, and the role as the Queen's Watchdog. It's not that we can change it. We can only hope for the best."_

 _"I am afraid you are right."_

 _"Now, do you know why that winged bastard did this?"_

 _"My...lover-er, well he is no longer my lover now-ordered them. He wanted to purge the world of impurity, and with that, keep me busy in the precinct so I did not have to leave."_

 _"A possessive love."_

 _"Yes...unfortunately. This is my fault."_

 _"No. You would not have known that he would do this."_

 _"It does not help that Ash was scheduled to have his wings removed and to be thrown out of Heaven...by me."_

 _"You pass judgement on other angels?"_

 _"Yes. There is the Angel of Judgement, which is Vergil, who passes judgement on mankind as a whole. I am an Avenging Angel, meaning that I pass judgement on individuals, as well as other angels."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"Come, we must finish up here and get to the other souls."_

 _... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _"Adrian?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I heard you retired."_

 _He stared at the angel, unable to utter a word. He could guess Azrael was telling her these things. They were sitting on a roof, watching the city after a night of work. They were mainly keeping an eye out for Ash-who could be Angela at the given moment-and Vergil. "That is true."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I grew tired of it."_

 _"That can happen?"_

 _"Yes. I simply grew tired of just reaping the souls. There are some new very capable reapers that can take over. I am no longer needed."_

 _"Some cases may be a little too much to handle for them."_

 _"Only the larger cases, such as Phantomhive, are sent to me. Other than that, I am not as valuable as I once was."_

 _"That is a load of shit."_

 _"For an angel, you have quite a dirty mouth."_

 _"Oh, sod off. I am still angry about Vergil."_

 _"Then, forget him. If he loved you, he would have thought much more clearly. He did not think about how you would feel if he did something like this."_

 _"I have to strip his wings."_

 _"It must be a painful thought."_

 _"A bit, but not as painful as it should be."_

 _"Do you not love him?"_

 _"Not anymore. He was my friend, my mentor, and then my lover...now he is nothing to me."_

 _"You know, Puriel, there has never been a day where I have not thought of you."_

 _Her eyes widened at this, and she turned to him. "What?"_

 _"Ever since our first meeting, I could not stop thinking about you. You have plagued my thoughts. When this case came up, and I realised that you were coming to take care of it, I had to come. So I could see you again."_

He thought of me? Then, I was not the only one with this feeling. _"Adrian, I-"_

 _"Allow me the pleasure, and the honour, to be yours."_

 _"But...but we have not seen each other in nearly a century. How can you be so certain that you want to be mine? To be with an angel like me?"_

 _"Because I am. And I know you have not gone without at least one thought of me for this entire time."_

 _"I..." she sighed. "I would be a vicious liar if I said that I have not thought of you often. Much more than I should."_

 _"Then, I am allowed to...to kiss you?"_

 _She blinked, and sucked in a shaky breath. "Y-Yes. B-But-" Cool lips crashed upon hers, silencing whatever protest she had on her tongue. It was passionate, and loving. Far more pleasurable than Vergil's kisses. She was falling in love. After her thoughts and the constant questioning of Azrael, she knew where her heart belonged._

 _"This is interesting." They broke apart to find Vergil floating in front of them, his face red with fury. "You betrayed me. After all that I have done for you, this is how you repay me?!"_

 _"Vergil, I told you that I do not love you anymore. There is nothing between us now. I am free to have whomever I please."_

 _"I...I will not allow it! You are mine, and you will remain so until I deem fit to throw you away!"_

 _"Do you sincerely believe that you can just throw me away? You know I have surpassed you. You cannot have me."_

 _"We shall see."_

 _"Yes, we shall."_

 _... ... ... ... ... ..._

 _Puriel watched as he choked on his blood, struggling to remain conscious. "I will pass judgement now."_

 _"P-Please...I love you..."_

 _"Vergil, Angel of Judgement, you have sinned against God. There is nothing that can save you now. Your punishment is to have your wings stripped and to be cast out from Heaven. You will roam the earth not as a human, but as a fallen angel." With that, she took hold of his deteriorating wings and torn them from his back, ignoring the shrieks from him. When she was done, she left him on the ground, Adrian following with something akin to pride to her. He liked the power that emanated from her, and he simply shivered in delight at the thought of having her use it on him for...nocturnal activities._

* * *

 _June 1901_

 _The sweat rolled down their skin as their breaths mixed together. His fingers skimmed her skin, bringing a mewl from his lover. "Puriel, love, you mustn't hold back. Let me know what you feel."_

 _"M-More...Adrian..."_

 _He smiled his usual gentle smile that sent her heart fluttering. "As you wish, my love." They moved in sync, their moans filling the room. His hands trailed down her body as he continued to thrust into her, relishing each moan of approval. Her hands ran across his torso, occasionally teasing his nipples, then rounding his back so they can leave red marks on him, marking him. "That's it darling." He moved harder and faster, feeling them both reaching their end._

 _"A-Adri-Adrian..."_

 _"Yes, Puriel. Me too. Together now." Intertwining their fingers, they reached their climax together, Puriel arching her back and pressing her chest into his. He groaned in her ear, and stilled, basking in the bliss. When they calmed down from their high, he collapsed on top of her, sighing in contentment._

 _"I love you, Adrian."_

 _"I love you, too, Puriel."_

 ** _Five Months Later_**

 _He held her close, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched her tremble in pain. Her illness had finally taken a complete hold over her, and she only had a few hours until it took her life. "Take me with you, please."_

 _"Adrian, you must be strong for me. You have so much to live for."_

 _"It means nothing to me without you."_

 _"I know, but please. Don't grieve over me. I will return in another life, and that life will be my last one. I will continue to live."_

 _"I will find you."_

 _"Perhaps, but I may not remember this. That is why you must move on. Do not dwell on the past. Look at the future. Promise me that."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Promise me."_

 _He choked back another sob. "I...I-I promise."_

 _"Thank you. Even if I do not remember you, just remember that I will always love you."_

 _"I will always love you."_

 _For the next hours, he listened to her talk about everything. About her love of children, and her love of music. He listened to her tell stories and sing little songs that she learned with her travels. He listened until she stopped talking. She had passed on. With his heart._

 _The air shook with his cries._

* * *

 **A/N - I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. If you have any questions about things that you think I could have put in, I may answer them when Undertaker and Aurora have their day together. This was a long chapter (2523 words excluding the author's note.) I hope you enjoyed ^^**


	15. XIV

**A/N - Today marks the one year anniversary of Silver Notes! I'm really excited for this chapter because this is where Aurora and Undertaker spend their day. Warning: there will be smut. This is my first try at it, so be nice. I also want to thank everyone that has supported the story! xoxo**

* * *

Sebastian watched the reaper wipe away his tears. He did not expect Aurora to be connected to Angela and Ash, nor Vergil to even play a larger role in this. Now, he had to end his life.

"I've told you what you needed to know. You can tell Aurora and your master if you want. But, I want you to keep your promise, and protect her. And slaughter Vergil for me. The bastard has caused enough trouble as it is."

"Gladly."

"Now, about my payment..."

He rolled his eyes. "Choose a day, and I shall arrange it."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, I want her for all of tomorrow, and quite possibly the next morning. I won't ask for more time."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"You said you will pay me. I've set my price, now accept it. You'll have her back before you know it."

The demon sighed, irritated by the fact that he practically used Aurora as something to trade. "Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way."

* * *

"You did what?!"

He knew she would be angry, but not this angry. "Aurora, please understand that I did this for us."

"Yeah, you practically sold me to a senile old man! That's definitely something to do for us!"

"He told me about your past."

"What?"

"He told me about who you were, and how you two met, and...how you passed on."

"Do you really think that I'll believe you?"

"I can't lie. Especially to you. Do you want me to tell you, or do you want to hear it from the lips of your former lover?"

"I'd rather hear it from him. That way I know it was real. But, I still can't believe you used me for information!"

He pulled her into his body. "I'm not too happy about it either. I don't like the thought of another man touching you, but I trust that you will be safe with him."

"What if he hurts me? I know he said he will never do so, but..."

"He nearly painted his walls with my blood once I insinuated that notion. It's safe to say that he won't harm you."

She sighed, finally defeated. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Ugh, fuck me."

"Gladly."

"Sebastian!"

He kissed her, a smirk stretching across his face. "Save that for the bedroom."

"You're impossible."

* * *

Aurora took her time getting ready. She was nervous about being with the Undertaker for the day. She hoped they were not spending the entire day in the parlor, or she may just kill him. Sebastian came in as she finished dressing, and he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck. "I'm not sure about this."

"I made a promise that I must keep. You look lovely. Now, I want you to try to enjoy yourself, even though I'm not there. He plans to make sure that you are well taken care of, which is something that I expect of him. After all, you are our angel."

She groaned, her cheeks darkening. "Why do you always say the right thing at the right time?"

"It is my aesthetic."

"And I told you, it's a weird-ass aesthetic."

He chuckled and escorted her to the car where he drove her to the Undertaker's parlor. Outside the door, stood said man, but the teen did not recognize him. "Go." He kissed her once again, and she stepped out of the car and approached the man.

"Adrian?"

"Right you are, love." She had to turn around, and then back to believe the sight before her. He abandoned the business suit and top hat he always wore in favour of dark blue straight-cut jeans paired with a white fitted v-neck and a black sweater. His hair had been tied up into a ponytail, revealing the eyes that she was beginning to fall for, and piercings she did not know he had. He was devastatingly handsome, and it was all just for her.

"Y-You look..." she could not find the right words to describe him.

"I look?"

"Gorgeous. I didn't think you had these types of clothes."

"Well, I had to adapt to change, else I would look like a loon." She giggled. He smiled and took her hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice cafe."

"Yes, Tap Coffee is where I usually come and relax. I thought it would be nice to have you come and experience the comfortable environment."

Aurora simply nodded and sighed, wondering why she was here with Undertaker. "The coffee's good."

"I've missed you so much."

She blinked at him. "Adrian, I seriously have no idea who you are."

His smile dropped a bit, and he sighed. "I know. You told me that you weren't going to remember who I was. I hoped that you were wrong."

"Please explain us. Who were you to me?"

"I was your lover."

Her eyes widened. "That's not funny."

"I'm serious, love. It's been one hundred and fourteen years since I last held you. Two hundred and twenty-two years since we first met. You were an avenging angel, one that was already taken when we first met. I was an agent of the Angel of Death. We met fighting a demon that was terrorizing a small village."

"How did we...you know...get together?"

"You broke up with Vergil. Does that name sound familiar?"

"If we're talking about Devil May Cry, then yeah."

"Aurora..."

"It does ring a bell."

"He was a possessive bastard, never wanting to let you leave his sight. When he found out that you were going to be transferred to a precinct in Asia, he went mad. He released an angel that was scheduled to have their wings stripped and cast from Heaven, and had it terrorize London. This angel was the Angel of Massacre."

"Ash and Angela."

"You're beginning to remember. They were one being though. What else do you remember?"

"They made an orphan of a young child. I remember being real pissed about that. And the souls of the victims were merged."

"Exactly. I was supposed to collect those souls. That was how we met the second time. After doing our work, we spent the night patrolling the area. At that time, we started getting to know each other, and it was when I learned that you didn't love Vergil anymore, and you learned that he was the one behind it all. At that point, he arrived angered by what he believed was your betrayal and challenged you. You obviously won and punished him, taking his wings and leaving him on earth to rot. It was after that when we became lovers."

"O-Oh..."

"I remember everything as if it was yesterday, and I was happy that you were mine. We made love often, but the last time I held you...that time always made me cry. It was the last time we danced before you passed on."

"Before I...died?"

"Yes."

She knew she was going to regret this. "H-How?"

"Demon Thorns. A nasty disease that afflicts reapers and angels alike. It's deadly, and no one has ever survived it. On your deathbed, I cried so much, but you would smile and tell me that you were still here. You were in so much pain, I wanted to end your suffering. I...I..." She saw his tears starting slip down his cheeks. She took his hand squeezed it gently. "I felt so helpless. I knew you were going to be reincarnated again, but I was terrified about the idea of you forgetting me, and look at you, you forgot about me."

"I'm here now, and I had the pleasure of meeting you all over again."

"That is true."

"Besides, I think you now is so much better than back then."

He chuckled. "May I...kiss you?"

"What?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Um...okay." He smiled sweetly and leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. Aurora did not know whether to feel nervous or excited about this, but once his lips met hers, it was like she was hit by a truck. Memories flooded her mind, matching the story she was told. She saw Vergil and Adrian...and herself, but in all white. Her eyes were silver, combined with her snowy tresses. When he pulled away, she stared at him, her eyes glowing. "Adrian..." She remembered.

"Puriel?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you really here? You remember everything?"

"Yes. Oh, Adri, I am so sorry for leaving you so alone. I didn't want to hurt you, but I did."

His tears renewed and smiled, laughing. "Oh, Puriel..."

"But, I'm still Aurora all the same. Meaning that I also love Sebastian."

"I know..." he grumbled, earning a chuckle and another kiss from the angel. "I hate it, but I gave him my word to let him have you."

She smiled. "You know I will always love you."

"Yes, I know. But, today is my day with you."

"Yes. Let's enjoy it to the fullest."

* * *

The rest of the day was simple enough, the two catching up. It was a beautiful day that they enjoyed at the park, and at the London Eye. When, the day ended, they went back to Adrian's place, a nice townhouse a little ways from the parlor. As soon as he closed the door, he slammed the teen against it, attacking her lips.

"Adrian!"

"I love the way you say my name, dear."

"Wait, wait!"

"I've waited all day to do this. To hold you like this. I was about to lose it on the Eye, you have no idea what you do to me."

"B-But...Sebastian..."

"I took you first, and I wish to take you again before him. Consider it payback for taking you from me."

"You spiteful bastard."

"Yet, you're not protesting it."

"I..."

"You want it too."

"I...don't..."

He pressed against her, his arousal making itself known. "You're getting excited. Your eyes are rather bright right now. Tell me you don't want me, then I'll stop."

She wanted to stop him, but she could not bring herself to say so. She wanted him to hold her again. She wanted to make love to him. "Adrian..."

"Tell me what you want, love."

"I...I want you."

He smiled and lifted her by the back of her thighs and ravished mouth once again, bringing a moan from her. "Let's get you to a bed. I want to take my time with you."

She blushed and hid her face into the crook of his neck. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom, moving against his hips and his arousal poking her with each step. When they arrived, he tossed her onto the bed and crawl over top of her, staring into her eyes. He pressed gentle kisses all over her face, and she smiled. "You're so gentle with me."

"I want to savour this, and I want you to feel everything. Remember everything." He kissed her neck, taking his time to mark her, enjoying her moans. His hands moved up her body, mapping every dip and curve while getting rid of her clothes. His lips moved down the deep valley of her breasts, grasping each one in his hands, making her back arch and pressing her into him.

"Adri..."

"Yes, say my name." His lips then wrapped around her left nipple, relishing the moan that she released. She slipped her fingers into his hair, tugging and pulling at it. He growled at the sound and switched, internally groaning at the even louder moan that his lover blessed him with. After properly worshiping her breasts, he trailed down her stomach, making sure to dip his tongue into her navel. When he reached the hem of her panties, he hooked his fingers into its sides and slowly pulled them while staring at her face. He smirked at her blushing face. He kissed her mound, then spread her legs, kissing around her womanhood. His lips mapped her inner thighs, kissing everywhere except where she wanted him.

"Adrian, don't tease me."

"I need to mark you. You must be patient." He nipped at her thighs, marking them well. Once he finished, he made his way to her moist lips, taking a slow lick and tasting her juices. He nails dug into his scalp, and he made it a point to hurry along. He inserted a finger, slowly thrusting while sucking the bundle of nerves that made her shake. He inserted a second digit, hitting the spot that made her scream. He felt her walls clench, she was going to hit her climax, but he was not having any of that. He pulled out his fingers and felt her legs squeeze his head.

"You better finish what you started."

"Of course, but I think I would like to join you." And with that he stripped his clothes and positioned himself. "It's going to hurt."

"I know."

"Stop me if it gets too much."

"No promises."

He chuckled and pushed himself into her, groaning at the tight heat. He watched Aurora as she had her eyes screwed shut, and placed a kiss on her lips. He buried his face into her neck, kissing and biting, anything to distract her, and himself. They stayed still for a few moments until she moved, telling him that it was okay. He slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. "Ah, so tight."

Aurora only blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly. "Adrian...please..."

"No, I want you to feel all of me. Remember how I filled you up." He kissed her throat and she moaned loudly, squeezing him. He was deep and slow, only going slightly faster to tease her. "Aurora..."

"Don't hold back." His weight felt good on her as the pressure intensified, especially when he hit the bundle of nerves. "Adrian!"

He growled in response. "Say my name again, Puriel." He went harder, her moans becoming louder.

 _"Adrian!"_

 _"Louder."_ He pressed even deeper, feeling her walls clench around him.

 _"A-Adrian!_ I'm...I'm _so_ close."

"Mmm... _me too."_ He gave one especially hard thrust, tearing a scream from her lips.

 _"ADRIAN!"_

The combination of her gripping walls and her delicious scream proved to be too much for the reaper. _"AURORA!"_ He rode out his orgasm, sharing their bliss together. He pulled out feeling her shiver at the loss and collapsed on top of her. "Oh, dear...I-"

"I'm on the pill."

"Oh, good." He pulled her into his arms and kissed he forehead. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." She yawned, bringing a chuckle from Adrian.

"Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake."

"Mkay." She kissed him, and snuggled against him. He smiled at her drowsy form, and sighed. He had to give her back to the demon, and he was not happy about it. But she admitted that she loved him.

"Looks like I can't keep you. He better take good care of you, or I will kill him. That's a promise."


	16. XV

Adrian woke up alone in his bed. When he realised this, he bolted out and ran down the stairs, hoping that the object of his affections was still there. Much to his relief, he found her in the kitchen, preparing breakfast...in his shirt. He approached her and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Good morning."

He chuckled. "Morning. You scared me. I thought you had gone."

"I'm never the type to take and leave. I must at least treat you to breakfast, especially after everything you've done for me."

"You'll make a wonderful wife someday."

"I hope so. Go sit down, the food is just about ready."

He obeyed and watched as she served him his food, then hers. She poured his coffee and sat down, smiling. "Thank you, love."

"Of course." The two ate in silence. However, that was short-lived. "Um...I've been thinking...what happened to the child?"

Adrian tensed, realising that he had to tell the truth to Aurora. He forgot to mention it. "He's still alive."

"Alive? You're kidding, it's been one hundred and thirty years. The child is not alive."

"Do you know the name of the earl's late parents?"

"No. Why?"

"You'll understand. Their names were Vincent and Rachel."

"I...I remember those names. No...you don't mean that Ciel is their _son._ He's only thirteen! He has to be a...a descendant."

"No, he is their son. The reason why he's here is because, well...he's a demon."

Aurora blinked at him. "And...and Sebastian?"

"He's a demon as well. Ciel was the child. I've made sure to keep an eye on him for all these years. As a way to express my respect to his father."

She sighed. "I don't know why I'm so surprised. I'm a fucking Avenging Angel, of course they're demons."

"Yes, you're an angel with a devilish mouth."

She smirked. "But you love me anyway."

"That I do."

"Do you know how he turned into a demon? Wait, do the others know?"

"The staff? Yes, because they're demons as well."

"The hell? I've been in a house of demons?"

"Well, it's fine. You can confront them later about it, preferably with force."

"You just want to see me hurt Sebastian."

"He took you away from me, of course I do. I want my vengeance."

She chuckled and shook her head. "I won't hurt him. I'll make sure he hears an earful though."

"I'll take what I can get."

She stood and leaned over to leave a peck on his lips. "Good boy."

* * *

Sebastian watched as Aurora bid her farewell to Undertaker, in the form a loving kiss, making him boil with jealousy and anger. He planned to mark every part of her, making sure she knew that she was his, and his alone. He was not too keen on sharing her, at all. When she approached him, she sent him a smirk, promising an evening of pleasure.

"I hope you didn't enjoy your time with him," he scowled.

"I thought you don't get jealous."

"I can make an exception, can I not?"

"That is true." He reached for her waist, yearning for her lips on his once again, but his hands were slapped away. "We need to talk. All of us."

He blinked. "What did he tell you?"

"You're in no position to ask questions. Now, to the study. Don't forget the rest of the staff. Is Ciel in there?"

"Yes."

"Alright, makes things easier."

"I would like to know what he told you."

"You'll find out when you all get to the study." She walked away from him, feeling his eyes on her. She smirked, she finally has an upper hand in this. She entered after getting permission to, surprising Ciel with the sight of his servants trailing after her.

"Welcome back, Aurora. I hope you enjoyed your day with Undertaker."

"I did. Now, yesterday shed quite a bit of light on all of us, answering quite a few questions of mine, but creating more."

"What did that bastard tell you?"

 _"Adrian_ told me that you all are demons."

He blinked, then stared at Sebastian. "He...he said that?"

"Yes. And that you're the missing child that I had been searching for after the death of your parents."

"That's-"

"You're a demon, you cannot tell a lie. Now, answer this for me, are you all demons?" He remained silent, refusing to make eye contact. "Oh, here's another little thing I found out: I'm an avenging angel. I'm trained to eliminate demons, and I can do that to you. You're not that strong, since you haven't had a meal in ages. And Sebastian, you must be beyond ravenous, since your charge has no soul. I could put you all out of your misery, but do you really want that?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "There's no point in hiding it, especially since you'll be maturing soon, and your senses will be sharper than ever. Yes, we are. There, happy now? You know the Phantomhive secret."

"No, I'm not. You knew I what I was, why didn't you tell me? And the fact that I've been staying under the same roof as demons isn't what upsets me, it's the fact that none of you had the balls to tell me."

"We presumed you were human, we couldn't afford to frighten you, especially since you're in a completely different country. Now since you know what we are, then we have no reasons to hide ourselves." And with that, Aurora watched as their eyes all changed to their interesting fuchsia, and a distinct weight seemed to disappear. She knew their secret, there was nothing to hide now.

"I'm going to my room." She turned and the servants bowed as she left, all smirking at her as she stared at them. She only chuckled. She felt Sebastian follow her and she sighed. As soon as they entered the bedroom, she was pressed to the wall by the butler.

"You smell of him."

"Obviously. I spent the entire day with him."

"Don't get smart with me. You had sex with him."

"No shit."

"Aurora..."

"Sebastian..."

"You're trying my patience."

She growled and nearly threw him to the bed. She climbed on top of the surprised demon, and she stared down at him. "You think you have any right to tell me who I can or can't sleep with? You didn't tell me that you were a demon. A _demon,_ Sebastian. That's not something you hide. If you wanted to be with me, then you have to trust me. I wasn't gonna run for the hills. I love you, through and through."

"Then, you would not have had sex with that _reaper."_

"Two centuries, Sebastian. It's been over two _centuries_ since I saw my first love. I missed him, and I wanted him to know that I loved him. But he knows that my love is for you, and he will not pursue me anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Now, will you allow me to have you?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm too pissed for it."

"It makes it better."

"I said no."

"You're quite moody today."

"I'm always moody when my birthday rolls around."

"But, it seems like this is the moodiest you've ever been."

"Yeah, well it's whatever."

"This may be because you're maturing. I fear the actual day."

She laughed and playfully slapped him. "Shut up."

"We won't do anything. Now, come. I want to hold you in my arms."

"Now that sounds so much better." Aurora laid on top of him and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry for throwing you."

"And I'm sorry for keeping this secret away from you."

"I do love you, you know."

He kissed her forehead. "I know."


	17. XVI

**A/N - Thank you all for your patience. I had started writing this chapter and after about 200 words, writer's block got a hold of me yet again. I finally managed to grind out a chapter at 3:30 am (woot woot!) Please excuse any and all typos in this chapter, I'm typing this up on my tablet because I broke my laptop. Oops ^^**

* * *

The next day was not as eventful as everyone would have hoped. A few business meetings and a social gathering was all that was planned. Aurora played her cello a bit while Sebastian dealt with his daily chores. After that, she was found in the music room, which had become her favorite place of peace throughout her stay.

"Bored?" the butler asked.

"Beyond bored."

"That bad?"

"Yup. There's absolutely _nothing_ to do here."

"You could terrorize the staff."

"That's _your_ job."

He chuckled. "You are correct about that."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Hmm...well I think I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Yes, well since we have been together, we have not been on a proper date, and since today I am not as needed as I thought, perhaps we shall take this chance?"

"Sebastian...are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes. Well?"

I giggled. This was something that I thought about for a while, but never had the courage to bring up. "You know this isn't my first date, right?"

The butler growled. "Don't remind me."

"Well, I'd love to. When shall we leave?"

"Anytime you want to really. I would rather now than later. Gives me time to escape."

Aurora gasped in mock shock. "Sebastian... _avoiding_ his responsibilities? For shame!"

He smirked. "You do know that I can simply lock you up in here, right?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Do you want to test that theory?" In no time flat, Aurora was halfway to their room in order to find something suitable to wear, the demon's laugh haunting her ears.

* * *

The couple walked through the streets, visiting every boutique that caught Aurora's eye. She had found herself trying on shoes and clothes, but always telling herself to resist since she did not have enough money. That was, until Sebastian mentioned his desire to pay for everything she wants, unknowingly releasing the beast within her. By the end of the day, the trunk _and_ backseat of the car were completely filled and they had just finished having dinner at a nice restaurant.

"I should have prepared myself for the...little...shopping spree. You were keen on looking at shoes and outfits when we took you out."

"Sorry...this always happens when I'm anywhere near stores. I feel bad, though."

"Why?"

"Well, you didn't have any fun."

The butler smiled. "That, my love, is where you're wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Watching you enjoy yourself is all that I need to enjoy myself. I was happy enough to treat you to gifts and such. So, this date was a fun for both of us."

The teen cocked an eyebrow, skeptical of his words, but remembered his incapability to lie, she relaxed and leaned against him, her hand in his. "Alright." As they walked to the car, they heard a strange revving sound from above. While Aurora seemed confused, Sebastian only groaned in irritation and frustration.

"And we were having such a pleasant evening."

"Sebastian?"

"Oh, is that my darling Bassy?" a voice called. Then, a man lands right in front of the couple, a chainsaw revving loudly and his red hair flowing in the evening breeze. His yellow-gren eyes caught sight of the pair anr his razor sharp smile turned into a frown. "What's this? A little floozy clinging to _my_ Bassy's arm? I cannot allow it!"

Aurora glared at her date. "Explain."

"This is Grell Sutcliffe, a reaper that has been infatuated with me since the reign of Queen Victoria. Don't worry, I don't harbor any feelingd other than contempt for him."

Her eyes softened, yet glowed silver, staring at the redhead. "Alright, Sebastian. Let's get home before I let my jealousy get the better of me."

"Oh, but I want to see my lovely angel get jealous."

"How did you seduce my Bassy into your arms, you little tramp," Grell sneered.

Her tongue clicked and she smirked at her...competition. _"Your_ Bassy? I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're sadly mistaken. Sebastian is _mine,_ and no one is allowed to have him."

"It seems to me that you want to fight. But, I'm afraid not. I don't fight weak little things like you-ah!" He had just barely escaped an arrow aimed straight for his skull. He stared at the weapon that was deeply embedded in the wall behind him. He turned to find the 'human' with a silver cello leaning against her body, one of the strings drawn with another arrow notched.

"What were you saying about weak little things?"

Sebastian was more than delighted to see this side of Aurora. She was powerful and strong, things he loved about her. Her body had changed a bit as he saw more of Puriel. It was curvier, tattoos began to appear on her arms, and her hair was turning white. "Shall I assist you, love?"

"Nah, I think I got it. You just sit back and enjoy the show."

Grell was seething and he charged at her, swinging his death scythe, but instead of hitting flesh, he hit a bow, and a pretty strong one at that. The cello had turned into a long bow without his noticing. "You're an angel!"

"Bingo! Now, do you want a prize for being _so_ smart?"

"Don't patronize me!" He swung again, but was deflected. Each attack he threw was dodged and blocked, and he couldn't help but feel even more angered by it. "You know, I haven't had a good fight in years. Didn't think a little girl would be so difficult."

"Well, surprise. I hope you're enjoying it."

"Immensely." Before he could swing again, the head of a spear shot straight into the back of his head, causing him to fall over into a pool of blood. Sebastian frowned as he recognized the one who interrupted their fight.

"I thought you wouldn't be too far behind."

"Why is it that I must always cross paths with your kind?" another male voice said.

"There's more?" Aurora groaned.

"W-Will!" Grell exclaimed. "Have you come to save me?"

"No, I've come to collect you since you have yet again failed to turn in your latest report. Instead you come to fraternize with a demon and battle-" he turned to the teen. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Puriel!"

"It's good to see you again, William."

"You know this homewrecker?!"

"You are to show respect to her. She may be an angel, but she was a legend. Puriel was the one that judged Vergil, the Angel of Judgement himself, and condemned him to an eternity on Earth. She was to judge Ash/Angela as well. A powerful and dangerous avenging angel. Unfortunately, she passed away due to the Demon Thorns. I didn't know you were going to be reincarnated."

"Adrian didn't tell you?"

"No, he...he cut off all communication with the rest of us after you passed."

"Oh. Well, I'm here now."

"Yes, looking as lovely as ever."

Sebastian cleared his throat, and placed his handd on her shoulders. "I believe we should get going."

"You're...with the demon?"

"Yes, and don't you dare say a word about it. Adrian gave him his blessing...well kinda, but you don't have a say in it. I can be with whomever I please."

"I only allow it because only you can tame that...thing."

"Be nice. What soul have you collected this time?"

"Another crucified one. He was carved rather deeply this time."

Aurora paled. "Vergil..."

"He's been behind these murders?"

"He's trying to find me. That's why. Now, I have to find him, and end him."

"He has gotten stronger."

"I know. I will just have to be stronger than him."

"You have yet to mature. How do you think you will face him? He _was_ your mentor."

"I know. I'll...I'll find a way."

"Puriel..."

"William..."

He sighed. "I can only wish you luck. Now, if you will excuse me." He took Grell by the hair and began walking into the darkness. "It was good to see you again, Puriel."

"You too." With that, he flashed a very rare smile to her and disappeared.

Sebastian stared at her, a look of distaste on him. "Explain."

"William was just starting out as a reaper when I was with Adrian. I was helping a colleague of mine with soul collection and met him. He's nothing more than a friend."

"Okay..."

"Let's go home."

"I like the sound of that." Aurora giggled and turned towards him, but upon facing him, she felt the world spin, and began to fall. Sebastian reacted quickly, catching her in his arms, only to find her unconscious. "Aurora? Aurora, love, can you hear me?" No response. He rushed her back to the car and sped back to the manor, his heart racing. Once there, he took her back and rushed her to their room and laid her on the bed, checking her temperature. Her skin was burning, and he feared she had gotten sick. Ciel had ran in and stared at her nearly comatose body.

"What happened?"

"She collapsed. I'm not sure what to do."

"What day is it?"

Sebastian thought about the day. It had struck midnight when they were on their way back and got sidetracked. It was then when he realised what was going. "It's her birthday...she's maturing."


	18. Author's Note 2

**Hey, everyone!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but I've been currently working on the other fanfic that I have on here, "Real". I have so many ideas flowing into my head with that one that I can't possibly focus on Silver Notes. Now, this doesn't mean that I'm not working on it at all, I started on the next chapter. But, for the moment this story is going on hiatus. I promise it won't be much longer, it will only last until I hit another writer's block (which will most likely be soon). Again, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating, but I promise that the next chapter will be out soon. xoxo**


	19. XVII

"Puriel..." a voice called. Aurora tried to pinpoint the location of the voice, but was failing miserably.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Maybe you should open your eyes first."

She did and was met with brilliant gold orbs. She was a black winged angel, her hair a beautiful midnight black, which matched her attire. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Still foul-mouthed as ever. I can't believe you forgot me. We were best friends."

"...Azrael?"

"Hello, old friend."

"Where am I?"

"Your subconscious."

"I'm not in a coma, am I?"

"I wouldn't say that, but you are rather ill at the moment. Right now, you're going through a serious change, a metamorphosis, if you will. You're maturing into the angel you were meant to be."

"I see...So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, there really isn't much _to_ do. There is only two things."

"Really? What's that?"

"You must confess to all of your sins and repent for them."

"Sounds easy enough..."

 _"All_ of your sins. Every single one that you have committed in your past lives, and repentence is not as easy as humans believe. You will see what I mean."

"What about the second thing?"

"I'll let you know once you're done with the first task."

Aurora sat on her knees, taking the position of prayer, and interlocked her fingers. She thought long and hard about her sins, but none seemed to come from outside her current life. "I...I can't remember. I can't remember my past lives, only the one before this."

"You can. It will come to you. We have all the time in the world."

* * *

Sebastian rarely left her side, despite his need to perform habitual duties. However, he knew Ciel was capable enough to care for himself. Nothing could keep him leaving her there, especially with that deranged angel running amok. Adrian had come over as soon as he felt that something was off.

"I don't think I want you here, especially after you defiled her."

"I defiled her before you even met her, demon. I just simply reminded her."

The butler growled, his muscles tensing. "Don't give me another reason to make her hate me."

"Enough. A fight is the last thing we need if we wish for her to have a speedy recovery. All we can do is wait, because she is gonna be like this for quite some time."

Meanwhile, Vergil felt a sudden shift in the air. He knew it was going to happen, but he did not think it would be so drastic. _She's maturing , and if it's enough to cause such a shift, than she must be strong. Oh, my beautiful fledgling...you will be mine once again, whether you want to or not._

* * *

 _"Aurora, please hang in there. I'll be waiting here for you."_

 _Sebastian? He's waiting for me? He's waiting..._ She nearly collapsed when a splitting headache overtook her. Images, voices, emotions, they all flooded her mind, and they formed memories. Memories that were hers, but were not all the same. She was remembering everything and it hurt, it pained her. She felt the familiar yet unfamiliar stinging behind her eyes...it was all the sins she had committed.

"O-Oh god..." Every sin was worse than the last, but her biggest and most horrifying sin...was the pain she caused Adrian. "My god..." And the tears came. Tears that aged to be thousands of years old finally shed in one moment, only magnified when the image of her sleeping with him when she had Sebastian. The utter pain she caused the men she loved were her biggest and most crippling sins. "I'm...I'm so...sorry...Oh, my god, I am _so_ sorry..." She uttered her apologies like a mantra, hoping they reached both men, despite the fact that she knew she did not deserve their forgiveness.

"Good..." Azrael said. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your tears are your purification. I'm sure they heard your apologies. And I'm certain they have already forgiven you." She pulled her to her feet, steadying her. "Now, as an angel, you should know better than to fraternize with a demon. Your second task is to kill Sebastian Michaelis."

Aurora blinked at her colleague. "Pardon?"

"Kill him."

"N-No..."

"You can't fully mature if he still walks this world. Send him back to Hell, to where he belongs."

At that, Aurora snapped. Her weapon had been summoned, and she notched her arrow, aiming at the Angel of Death. "No."

"No?"

"He belongs at my side. I don't care if he's a demon or not, I _love_ him. He gave me confidence." She let her arrow go, it lodging itself into Azrael's shoulder. "He gave me freedom." Another struck her side. "Happiness." Her leg. "Joy!" Her left wing. "Life!" Her right. Drawing another arrow, she aimed for her skull. "And most importantly...HE GAVE ME LOVE!" She let it sail to the other angel, but before it could pierce her skin, Aurora caught it. "I'm not killing him. I don't care if I don't mature. I have him."

Azrael shook off her initial shock and laughed. Truly laughed, leaving the now legal teen, confused. "You are the reason why I adore you!"

"What?"

"I didn't think you would attack me!"

"Puriel, you don't have to kill him. In fact, I don't want you to. You love him, and I know he feels the same, which is rare for a demon. You have successfully completed your second task."

"That's it?"

"Yes, for the most part. Now, before you go, I must tell you something rather important, especially about mating."

"Is it 'the talk', because I've had that nearly four years."

She chuckled. "No, but close. Angels aren't really able to reproduce with another being. Angels and demons can't produce offspring with one another unless it's their respective mating season. That only occurs every three hundred and thirty-three years. You, however, are a special case. Avenging angels are the closest to humans because of their constant contact. Humans can mate with a demon, angel, or reaper. Because of this similarity, you are able to do the same all year round, and it's only enhanced due to your maturity."

"Oh...that means..."

"You can bear Sebastian's children."

Aurora did not know whether to feel elated or just excited. All she knew was that she was happy. "That's...that's great!"

"And since you have matured, you are much more fertile than most women."

"Oh...oh god."

Azrael only laughed. "Motherhood is a blessing. Be happy with the children you will have."

"I will. Is there anything else?"

"Kick Vergil's ass for me."

"Pfft, will do. I wish you could come down."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll pay you a visit soon. Now, it's time for you to wake up."

* * *

It was close to midnight when Sebastian felt her hand tighten. He bolted right out of his chair and leaned over his mate, touching her forehead. The fever was completely gone, and the color had finally returned to her cheeks. "Aurora?" Her eyes flutter opened, revealing glowing silver orbs, and her hair had permanently turned to its snow white.

"Hey, babe."

A breathless laugh escaped him and he attacked her lips, making sure she felt every ounce of emotion he had in him. "You worried me."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. I'm just glad you're alright. And looking quite stunning at that."

"What?!" She bolted right out of bed and to the full body mirror in the room, and shrieked, bringing the rest of household to the room.

"She's awake," Finny said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mey-Rin added. Even Ciel was relieved.

Aurora stared at herself. It was the same body she has seen before, but far more...mature. "I can't change back..." She sighed, taking in the wider hips, larger bust, the white hair and silver eyes. Strangely, she did not hate it like before. Actually, she found that she loved the new her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Sebastian said as he approached her. He placed a kiss at the nape of her neck, inhaling her new scent. "Neither would I."


	20. XVIII

Sebastian had Aurora run errands with Bard as he and Ciel prepared a surprise birthday party for her since they could not celebrate it yesterday. He invited Adrian and William, much to his chagrin and on the insistance of Ciel, who argued that they spent the most time with her, and it was fair. He had to agree. They only hoped that no unwelcomed guests, i.e a certain Grell Sutcliffe, showed up. Sebastian had also made several calls to prepare a surprise for his little musician.

* * *

Aurora had been running around all day with Bard to grab a long list of items for Sebastian. She knew she appreciated the much needed fresh air, but she did not know if she liked that she was with the demonic chef. Bard was a little too brash for her liking, but was a kind-hearted "soul", mixed in with that devilish that every demon seemed to possess.

"How's it feel to finally be legal?" he asked after stopping at what she thought to be the fiftieth shop today.

"It feels great. I'm pretty much allowed to do anything without being told I'm too young."

"This also means you can legally date Sebastian."

"Exactly! My parents can suck it!"

"This is the first time I've ever heard about them."

"Yeah, well I don't like talking about them. Even Sebastian doesn't really know about my parents. I love them and all, but they can be a pain in my ass. They're the reason I was beginning to hate playing my cello."

This caught her companion off-guard. "Really?"

"Yup. I only began loving what I do because of my time here with you guys. Using my music as a time to think and bond with Sebastian really makes things better. I love it. I love him."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad."

"Thanks." A bit of silence, and something comes to her mind. "Um..."

"What?"

"What was your life like before...you know...becoming a demon?"

"I was a soldier for good part of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Explains why I'm always fuckin' up in the kitchen. I was always in a rush, never really learned how to take my time. Even after all these years, I _still_ dunno how to do that. But...I learned to love life, even if I have to stay like this for a long time."

"You're not alone, though. I'm gonna outlive my friends and family."

"Well, at least we got each other. It'll be pretty damn boring without you. An angel and a demon, huh? That's gonna be loads of fun."

"Only to you."

"Hey, if anyond can kick Sebastian's ass and not get hurt in the process, it's you."

 _"Obviously._ Did we get everything."

"Yup. Let's get a move on home." With that, Bard sent a text to the butler, warning him that they were coming back.

Said man had everyone working overdrive, being sure that there was nothing out of place. He wanted her only have to worry about the dress that he picked out for her. There was not much time, but he had to work hard.

* * *

"Thank you for the help," Sebastian said as he placed a kiss on the birthday girl's forehead. "Now, I want you to head to our bedroom, there's a little present for you."

"Sebastian, I thought I told you no more clothes. I already bought like ten new dresses on our date."

He chuckled. "Yes, but I want to spoil my princess even more. Besides, this one is rather special."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same and went to the room. When she opened the door, she nearly squealed at the sight on the bed. A two piece gown lied neatly on the sheets, both pieces being only the purest white. The straps on the top and hemming on the skirt were the color of rubies, matching her beloved's eyes. The skirt was also decorated black and red music notes, and next to the dress, another choker necklace lied there, this time with a pure white rose instead of silver. "Oh, Sebastian..."

She put on the dress and completed the ensemble with a new pair of red, white, and black high heels, courtesy of the demonic butler. Her make-up consisted of black eyeliner, makinger her eyes pop, and red matte lipstick lined with a matte black lip liner.

A knock sounded at the door and Sebastian entered, unprepared for the sight before him. She was a vision, just like when he first saw her on her first evening here. His breath caught in his throat, and for once in his _very_ long life, he was speechless. "A-Aurora..."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I love the dress and the shoes."

He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to make my angel feel special."

"Well, you did."

"Good."

"What did you need?"

"Come along."

"Sebastian..."

"Aurora, come along." He took her hand and led her down to one of the many ballrooms in the manor.

"What's going on?"

"Something that is overdue." He opened the door and-

"SURPRISE!"

Aurora felt the tears sting. Everyone was here, all ready to celebrate her birthday. "E-Everyone..."

"Happy Birthday, Puriel," Adrian smiled.

"It's not every day that you turn 18 _and_ mature," William added.

"Will, even _you're_ here."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Don't forget me." She looked to find the very being that guided hee through her transformation.

"Azrael!"

"Hello, darling. I told you I would be here soon. You look stunning."

"Thank you all for coming. I didn't really think you would do something like this."

"Well, it was Sebastian and my idea," Ciel said. "We thought about how much you meant to us, and I don't want to admit it, but I see you as an important ally."

"In other words, a very good friend," Mey-Rin giggled.

"Quiet, you. But, yes. We wanted this to be special."

"You guys are the best," Aurora said, biting back tears. And the party began. Everyone ate, and the candles were blown out, Aurora making her wish and keeping it a secret. At last, it was time for Sebastian to show her the surprise.

"I have another surprise for you. I made a few phone calls and put this together." He placed a laptop in front of her and everyone gathered around. He pressed play, and there stood Tabitha Preston, along with the rest of the orchestra.

 _"Oh, Aurora, you're finally an adult! I'm so happy for you!_ We're _so happy for you! We know why you haven't come yet, but we miss you dearly. I feel like I've watched you grow into the beautiful young woman that Sebastian has been infatuated with-don't you tell me you haven't done anything! I know that damn butler like I know my own child Don't let him sweet talk you into anything weird! And Sebastian, don't you dare let her go!"_

"Wouldn't dream of it..." he said.

 _"Happy Birthday, Aurora. We love you!"_

The next one came from Delila and Symone. _"Girl! Happy Birthday! I was freaking out when I heard what happened,"_ Symone said.

 _"So was I! Like, we were about to get on a flight over there...then money was a thing. But, it sounds like you_ well _taken care of."_

 _"You found yourself a man! He sounded HOT! That's not fair!"_

 _"Does he have a brother? Seriously , I want one."_

"Oh my god, guys," Aurora laughed.

 _"Anyway, we miss you, boo-boo~! Call us, or something! Wait, on secoond thought...don't. Spend your time with your bae. We both know you deserve it. We love you, Aurora!"_

"Are they always that loud," William asked.

"Pretty much."

"I am so sorry."

She stifled a laugh. "Stop..."

The last message seriously surprised her. Everyone felt her tense, and Sebastian held her hand. It was from her parents.

 _"Aurora...we're...we're so proud of you,"_ her father said. _"We seriously are. Our baby has grown up so much so fast, it's-it's incredible. When we heard about that psycho, we cried. I wanted to get on the first flight over there, but we were told to stay, because we'd only become his next victims. But, now...you're 18, and an adult. My biggest fear. Because_ _now, you'll be dating and some man is gonna take my ba-aby away..."_

 _"I remember when you were only an_ infant," her mother began. _"You were so tiny, and-and so pale. When I had you, I knew you were unique. And it turned out my first born is a musical prodigy. But, I realized how horrible we were to you, especially after we realized you never returned our calls. We pushed you so hard..."_

 _"We forced so much on you, and you never had a normal childhood..."_

 _"And because of that, we don't deserve to be your parents. We're...we're so sorry, Ror-Ror."_

 _They haven't called me that since I was six..._ "Mom...dad..."

 _"We don't expect you to forgive us, but we want you to know that we love you. Very much. We'll always love you, no matter what. Happy Birthday, Ror-Ror."_

And the tears began their descent. She sobbed as she felt that love that she has missed for so many years, and finally felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She has forgiven them. And she sent her love. With that, she turned to her man, and gave a kiss, one of gratitude, happiness, and love. "Thank you, Sebastian. That's what I needed to hear."

"Anything for you, love."

* * *

 **A/N - This is just kind of some fluff for the story, and I also wanted to bring in some characters from Aurora's normal life. Now, the fun will begin in the next chapter hehe ~**


	21. XIX

Aurora was pressed against the wall, her lips dancing with Sebastian's as his tongue coaxed them open. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands cupping her ass. His lips worked their way down her neck, and a moan slipped from her lips.

"B-Bed...now."

The demon chuckled and carried her to his bed, tossing her, just like he had done on her first night here. He did not waste time in discarding her dress, and soon, he was worshiping her naked body. "A masterpiece..." he whispered.

"S-Sebastian..."

"I'm allowed to say that about my mate."

"It's still embarrassing..."

"I beg to differ." He removed the gloves from his hands, tossing them somewhere in the room. His fingers pressed against her full lips, caressing them and then dragged them down her chin and neck. They continued past her collarbone and stopped in between her breasts. He cupped her large mounds into his hands, simply kneading them. "You are a work of art." He kissed each breast, raising goosebumps. "Your body is my canvas..." A soft nibble. "that I plan to paint in with love bites." And a taut bud was encased in his mouth. Another moan escaped her, while a hand traveled down her stomach and towards her womanhood.

Caressing her mound, his fingers lightly grazed over her clit, then slipped it in between her folds. "Sebastian..."

"Your voice is a symphony to my ears." She gasped as his sunk into her, her walls clenching it wonderfully. His tongue trailed down her body, suckling and nibbling her soft flesh. He made quick work on her hip bones, leaving love marks on the sensitive skin. His lips continued their descent, deliberately avoiding her most intimate organ, and paid attention to her lovely legs. He bit her inner thighs, earning gasps and the sensation of her pulling at his scalp. He inched closer to her wetness, feel himself harden at the scent of her arousal. His tongue ghosted over her opening, barely even touching it, but brought a violent shudder from her.

"You're being too much of a tease." With that, Aurora shoved his face into her, and was rewarded with a long lick on her womanhood. He lapped at her leaking juices, relishing her taste. He added a second digit, scissoring and stretching her. Her voice rose in volume and pitch, her orgasm quickly approaching, but before it could hit, he stopped, and Aurora pulled his head up by the hair, her eyes glowing. "Don't you dare stop."

It was Sebastian's turn to shudder, for he found her boldness and aggression to be quite a beautiful sight. "Oh? Then, that means we don't need to get to the main course."

"No..."

He chuckled and started to strip. Each piece of clothing fell to the floor, until he was completely naked and his manhood stood proud for her. Aurora, out of pure fascination, moved towards it, completely taken by the sheer size of it. She tentatively touched it, bringing a soft groan from her lover. She grasped it tightly and stroked, and another groan escaped him. Taking it a step further, she wrapped her lips around it, and went to work.

Sebastian was enjoying the view from his standpoint, and was finding that his patience was waning, especially as he watched her dark lips moved against his pale skin, the stark contrast making the sight look all the more sensual. However, he did not want to come undone like this. No, he was going to fully enjoy her, and make sure she sees cloud nine before anything else. He lifted her up and laid himself onto the bed, making her straddle his hips. She looked at him in confusion until he bucked his hips upward, and she understood. She held him and let herself sink onto him. The intrusion was painful as she sat, but once she was fully seated onto him, she adjusted and made the first move, bringing a moan them both.

She bounced on him, watching Sebastian's facial expression change switch from different types of bliss. His nails, which had elongated in the excitement, dug into her hips. His own hips bucked into hers, meeting with each bounce. Her moans were loud and frequent, pressing him further into pleasuring her.

"You're all mine, Aurora. No one else can have you."

"That goes both ways."

"You realise what that means, right?" His eyes began glowing their beautiful fuchsia, and her shined their silver once more.

"Yes."

"Once we do this, there's no going back."

"I want to be with you forever, Sebastian. I thought we made that clear."

He smiled and sat up, his eyes meeting hers. "Your wrist." She gave it to him and he pressed a kiss to her pulse. She took his and done the same. "On the count of three, we bite." She nodded. "One...two...three." They bit down and lapped at the blood that trickled into their mouths. After about three more seconds, they let each other go and watched as a mark formed on their wrists. It was similar to Sebastian's contract mark, except it was smaller and the design was a little different.

"An angel with the mark of a demon...how ironic."

He chuckled. "You dislike it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her, moving her body against his and thrusting up into her, earning a gasp. "S-Sebastian..."

He laid her down, he being on top and continued to thrust into her, groaning as she began clenching around him. She was close. "My neck, bite it. I'm close too." She responded with a particularly loud moan, and started losing himself. He moved at an impossible pace, and went harder with each thrust. Their eyes locked onto each other, both glowing brighter and brighter with each passing moment. Her nails clawed at his back, and he growled, loving the bit of pain. With a specifically hard thrust, she was thrown over the edge and taking him along with her. He bit down on her pulse, along with her as they climax, the pain and pleasure mixing deliciously.

After a few minutes, they finally came down from their high, and removed their mouths from their necks, leaving another mark, drastically different from their first one. Sebastian's mark was the same as her tattoo, the rose surrounded by silver music notes. Aurora's was a black rose surrounded by crow feathers. She touched the now marked skin, smiling at the sight. "It suits you."

"So does yours." He kissed her tenderly, holding her close. "We are now mated. Nothing can separate us. We are together for life."

She smiled wider. "It's so surreal, but feels natural."

"Good." She giggled. "I love you." She stared at him, surprise evident on her face. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever told me you loved me _first."_

He laughed. "It is, isn't it?" He kissed her forehead. "And I will tell you every day."

"I love you too, Sebas-"

"Mephisto."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Mephisto."

"Oh... _you're_ the light shunner?"

He chuckled. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Shut up."

"Well?"

"I love you, Mephisto."

"I love you, too, Puriel."

* * *

The next morning, went by rather smoothly. Aurora and Sebastian were in high spirits due to their first night together and the day's schedule was clear. There still was a bit to do on the couple's part because of a certain trio of bumbling servants, but it did not put a damper on their mood. However, when they heard a crash coming from the study, they knew something was wrong. Ciel was running frantic, throwing things at the walls and evading the other servants. Sebastian and Aurora had rushed to help, but were at a loss as to why he was like this.

"Young Master, what's the matter?"

"Everything is!"

"Ciel, start at the beginning."

He switched on the television, where watched the news anchorman talk about the first murder in America by the very person they were searching for. "The bloody bastard is in America!"


	22. XX

"When do we leave?" Sebastian asked.

"We leave tonight," Ciel answered

Aurora could not believe what she saw. Her body started to freeze at the thought of what could happen. Vergil was in America, and in her city, no less. He was going to target her family and her friends. Everything seemed to fade into darkness as that specific notion entered her mind. It felt like she was suffocating, drowning. "-rora! Aurora!"

She snapped out of her trance and stared at Sebastian, who was shaking her. "Wh-What?"

"It'll be alright. We'll stop him."

"But, I don't know what he's like now. He could have gotten a whole lot stronger. Maybe even surpassed me."

"You are an archangel, and pretty damn good one at that. You'll end his miserable life."

She sighed. "Okay...I guess I should get a few things."

"You're not going to pack everything?"

"Do you really think that I'm gonna move away from my mate? We're practically married now."

"I suppose not, but your studies..."

"Ugh...right. I gotta graduate first."

"Then, we'll have a proper wedding."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

* * *

They arrived in America after a couple of days, and had checked into a hotel nearby Aurora's home. The first thing they did was track Vergil's movements, which seemed to be steadily coming closer to her hometown.

"What's our next move?" Bard asked.

"We are to find him before he kills someone else," Ciel said.

"He's heading to my hometown, meaning my family is most likely next. He could've made a move on them as soon as he got into the country, but he didn't," Aurora said.

Sebastian mused over it for moment. "He's baiting you."

"Exactly. He knows I won't be able to stay away if he targets my parents. My friends."

"So what do we do?" Ciel asked.

"Get to them before he does. We'll fight him off."

"That should be simple enough."

"You'd like to think that. Confronting him is easy. Actually fighting him isn't."

"But he's no longer an angel, right?" Mey-Rin asked. "So, we can kill him easily."

"You do realize he's been alive as a fallen angel for a long time, right? He's immortal. What he lacks in flight, he makes up for it with speed, agility, strength, and smarts."

"Then, there's no way to kill him?" Finny asked.

"I said he's immortal, not invincible. He can die, but we don't have the means to kill him."

"What do you mean?"

"If I remember correctly, a fallen angel is still an angel, just evil. They hold a corrupt holiness within their hearts, which differentiates them from demons. The oldest of your kind were fallen angels that had lost that shred of holiness."

Sebastian stared at his mate with a wide-eyed gaze, immediately realizing where she was going. "You intend to turn him into a demon..."

"Yes, and cast him to the lowest circle of Hell where he will burn for eternity."

"Yes, it's actually quite smart. Demons who were originally angels, fallen, will be tormented and tortured by their fears, their vices. It is inescapable."

"Why don't we kill him?" Ciel asked.

"An angel that was turned to a demon can't be killed by another demon, or angel unless we have the Demon Sword, or the Angel Shard."

"Well? Where is it?"

Sebastian looked away. "Gone. Lost the night the young master was turned into a demon."

"The Angel Shard takes years to craft, and we don't have that much time. So, we'll have to settle with torture." Aurora sighed. "It won't be an easy battle, I promise you. We need to work together, and use everything we got for this. This means you need to hone in on your demonic powers, even if you have to shift to your true form."

"We're with you," Bard said.

"Good, because I need all of you."

* * *

The next day, the group set out in search of the fallen angel. They started, with local churches and abandoned buildings. However, there was no trace of him, and no one knew about him. Most were cautious about Sebastian, and worried that he was the 'Crucifier', as they were now calling him.

"This is ridiculous, their suspicions are unfounded."

"Babe, they're just worried."

"I look nothing like that disgusting thing."

Aurora only smiled, grasping his hand. "I know. Come on, let's try the police station."

"Is that wise?"

"Probably not, but I got nothing else."

"Okay." The couple ventured to the station. Upon entering, they were met with policemen and women pointing their guns at Sebastian. "Didn't I say it wasn't wise?" He held his hands up.

"Shut up. Guys, you got it all wrong."

"Sure. Come here, hon. We'll take care of this," one of them said.

"Wait, no. He's not the killer."

"Aurora? Is that you?" another said.

She looked to find a familiar policeman approach them, his gun still drawn. "Barker! Tell them to lower their weapons, he's not the killer."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know who it is."

His eyes widened. Then, he stared at Sebastian and sighed, signaling for everyone to lower their weapons. "My office." The two followed him to his office and he closed the door. "Talk."

"Do you know the story of the Angel of Judgment?"

"I'm familiar with it, Vergil was his name. He was cast out of Heaven by the next one for causing destruction."

"Yup."

"What? Wait, you mean to tell me that he's the one behind the murders in England and here?"

"Yeah."

"Aurora, I should arrest you for lying to me."

"Max, just hear me out. And keep an open mind."

"Okay..."

She nodded at Sebastian and he stood back. She jumped into the air and allowed her wings to free themselves from their confines. Her mark glowed along with her eys, startling the police captain. "Maxwell Barker, age 39. Your sin was killing a man as a teenager, age 15 to be exact. Reason was because he raped your sister, who then committed suicide because she wanted to escape the abuse from her peers from school for it."

He gaped at her, unable to believe her words. He never told her that, but she knew. "Y-You're the Angel of Judgement..."

"And archangel. I know, I couldn't believe it either, but it's the truth."

"Then...Vergil really is..."

"Yeah, now, I'm here to ask if you've seen him? He hasn't changed a bit."

"N-No..."

She sighed, placing herself back onto the floor and changing back. "Damn."

"Wait, if Vergil really is who we're looking for, then who is he?" He nodded towards Sebastian.

She blushed. "He's my fiancé."

"No. No, you're lying."

"No, she's not," Sebastian said. "Sebastian Michaelis, her future husband."

"Is he an angel too?"

They laughed at that. "Oh, god no. Ain't got a holy bone in his body."

"So a demon?"

"Yeah."

"Aurora Nanette Simmons!"

"Oh, shut up, I'm allowed to be with him, especially since I'm a matured angel. And I'm legal."

He sighed, but smiled. "You better take good care of her, demon. Or I'll drown you in holy water."

"Don't worry, he'll get his ass handed to him by me."

"Leave some for me."

"Gotcha."

"Now, what do we do?"

"We're gonna head to my parents, that's most likely his next destination. We'll confront him then."

"Alright. Do you know how you're gonna deal with him?"

"Yes, but I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for my favorite person."

"I need you to evacuate the town. Move them to the center in the city or somewhere."

"Why?"

"This fight with Vergil will be messy, and there will be destruction. Especially when you have six demons involved."

"Alright."

"Let's get it started."

Before they could continue, one of the officers rushed into the office, frantic. "Captain, we got a problem."

"What?"

"The Crucifier has taken a high school hostage."

"Which one?"

"Carter High."

This shocked him, but not as much as Aurora. Sebastian was worried about her. "Love?"

"That's my school."

* * *

 **A/N - Finally! Shit's gonna go down! Thank you for you patience for this update, I just couldn't figure out how to write this one out. The big battle is approaching, as well as the ending to this story. I want to thank you for sticking with it as long as you did xoxo**


	23. XXI

**A/N - I haven't forgotten about this story, just had a lot going on. But, I'm alnost done. Just have one more chapter, which I swear won't take forever to be uploaded.**

* * *

"Call Ciel and everyone else. We're going to my school. We have to stop him now."

"Are you sure," Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I'm tired of this bullshit. We're settling this _today._ Max, we're gonna need you to start evacuating the town. Meet us at the school once you've done so. We're gonna need a few doctors and the fire department along with the entire police department. Once the battle starts, there will be casualties, but let's hope they're kept to a minimum."

"Okay."

She took her mate's hand and they head to the high school. "What do you suggest we do?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm thinking..."

"You don't have a plan?"

"I thought time was on our side, but apparently it isn't, so excuse me for not being prepared, Mrs. Perfect."

"I forgive you."

"Shut up." Her phone rang and she answered to hear Ciel's voice. "You heard...Alright, we're on our way." She hung up. "They're already at the school, waiting for us." She wrapped the butler's hands around. "Hold on tight." And she took off into flight. Once they arrived, the group gathered, trying to draw up a battle plan.

"What should we do?" Bard asked. "We didn't plan 'im bein' here."

"I know, but I think he knew that. I just realized that Vergil has the worst jealousy issues that I've ever seen, and his temper rivals that of Sebastian's."

"What are you saying?" Ciel asked.

"We feed that jealousy and anger. Make him livid, he becomes extremely vulnerable to any and all attacks."

"That's right. When I first encountered him, he was rather angered, and the damage done by your attack was far more significant than any I could land," Sebastian said.

"But, how do we make him jealous?" Finny asked.

"Me. He's here because I 'betrayed' him. If we flaunt the fact that I'm no longer his, he will lose it, and he will get sloppy in his attacks."

"It will still be difficult," Ciel sighed.

"But will work. I just hope you don't have any qualms about changing to your true forms." They shook their heads, all except Sebastian. "Babe?"

"Are you certain you wish to see me in such a way? Are you ready for it? I am quite grotesque."

Aurora sighed, smiling warmly at his concern. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Mephisto, we're mated for life. I'm gonna see it eventually, so you shouldn't worry. I love you either way."

He smiled, kissing her mark. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Vergil watched as the students trembled under his violent gaze. He knew Puriel was in the town. It was only a matter of time until she came to him. He had the entire school held hostage, and if she wanted them to live, she would come back to him. But, he did not like looking at his prisoners. They were hideous in his eyes, wretched souls that have already been tainted by the sins of their adult world.

"Hurry, hurry my darling Puriel~"

Delila and Symone watched the fallen angel as he paced back and forth frantically, wondering what their school did to warrant his attention. They were happy that Aurora was safe in England, but that was short-lived when they saw a familiar face enter the gymnasium.

"A-Aurora?"

"Vergil!"

Said man turned to find the Angel of Judgement accompanied by the bamd of demons. He smirked, pleased with her presence. "You've matured, Puriel. You look lovely."

She only scoffed. "Let them go, they're not involved. It's between you and us."

"Oh? I don't think so. I think I shall keep them."

"Not if you want to have me again."

"Hmm? If I let them go, you will come back to me?"

"Yes."

He looked at the teenagers, then back at the object of his twisted and depraved affections. He clicked his tongue and flicked his hand, opening the exit doors, prompting everyone to rush out of the building. However, Delila and Symone remained in their spots.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Delila asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Symone added.

She smiled at her friends. "I can't."

"But-" With a flick of the hand, she sent the pair outside and shut the doors, keeping them out.

Vergil sneered at her, then held out a hand. "Come, my little fledgling. Let us leave this wretched place." The angel only stared at him, not moving an inch. "Well? Come on, then."

"Hmm..."

"You said you will come back to me if I let those miserable things go. I let them go."

"I didn't say I'll come willingly."

The fallen angel stared at her with a mixture of anger and shock, prompting the others to prepare for the oncoming attack. "Y-You..." He lunged for her. "YOU BITCH!"

The first blow landed on her bow, while she threw her fist into his stomach, sending him flying. Sebastian came in with a kick to his, but that was blocked and he was thrown. He only chuckled. "My, my what a temper. And your willingness to raise a hand against some that you claim to love...tsk, tsk."

"Shut up, you fucking demon!"

"He has quite the mouth, too," Ciel added, he already beginning to change forms. His eyes glowed their fuchsia, and he smirked. "No wonder you left him, Puriel."

She smiled cruelly herself. "Oh, yes. He was quite the controlling bastard. Thank goodness my dear Mephisto is not like that." She notched her arrow and aimed at Vergil, who was quickly getting angrier and he tried to fend off the servants.

"Your mine, Puriel! Understand?! MINE!" He charged after her once again, and she ler the arrow sail into his shoulder. He simply pulled it out, despite the way it burned.

 _He can't stand the feel of my holy arrows. He's changing._ "Yours? I don't think so. I love Mephisto."

"NO!" They continued with the battle, throwing insults at him and telling him of the relationship between Mephisto and Puriel. With each moment, Vergil gets angrier and angrier, becoming sloppy in his attacks, but still managing to do quite a bit of damage to everyone. Sebastian found himself losing his patience and decided to wrap this up, changing into his true form.

Aurora watched in awe as his ebony locks lengthened, falling gracefully down his waist. His black nails elongated to sharp claws while his fangs had done the same. The air filled with the sharp click of his boot heels, hugging his calves wonderfully. The leather pants made her nearly drool as they hugged him tightly, the small chains clinking together. Swaying casually was a bony tail, the tip being of silver, like a blade. His chiseled torso donned only a sleeveless vest, bearing his naked chest. Black feathers fell everywhere, coming from his beautiful wings. Her eyes finally traveled to his face, which had not changed much except for the hair that framed it, then to the large black horns sitting atop his head, shaped almost like a bull's.

All in all, she thought he was drop dead sexy.

Vergil, however, was not impressed. In fact, he was shrieking about how repulsive his form was, clearly frightened by the raw power he felt from him. Sebastian approached him, malice in his eyes, and grasped his throat, effectively shutting him up.

 _"You're quite the pest. I grow tired of this. I thought were going to be a challenge, but I'm afraid I was mistaken."_ He threw him to the ground.

"I...I will have her."

 _"No, you won't. You've lost, filth. Puriel is_ my _mate. We have the mark."_

"Wh-What?"

 _"I know her taste, her scent, her entire being in the throes of passion. I can make lose herself in ecstasy with a simple touch, a word, a look. I can't that you have that lind of effect on her. In other words...she's_ mine."

That was the tipping point. Vergil, wretched himself from the light shunner's grip, his face twisted in a new anger. He looked less like the angel he used to be more, and more like the demon he was becoming. Aurora took that as her chance to send a specific arrow to his heart. As it cut through the air, dissonant triads and an odd melody played, and intensified as it reached its target. Once it was embedded into Vergil's breast, the "music" grew in volume and pitch, piercing his eardrums and crippling him. He screamed and shrieked, his voice taking on two tones as the last bit of holiness was being burned out of him.

 _"Vergil, this is your final judgement. You have sinned against God for hundreds of years, and there is no salvation for you. As punishment, I cast you to the deepest pits of Hell, where you will suffer indescribable torture for eternity. Death will_ never _be granted to you. In the name of the Lord, I damn thee and cast thee down to the realm of Satan, demon!"_

The floorboards began to quake and split, breaking underneath him and he fell, but managed to grab a hold of the edge. "PURIEL, PLEASE! FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as she recited a prayer in Latin. "PURIEL!"

 _"AMEN!"_ And Vergil fell and fell, disappearing in the flames and his voice drowned in the cacophony of cries of the other damned souls. The floor swallowed him whole, and closed up, returning to normal. Everything had gone quiet and the group remained in a stunned silence. That was, until Bard and Finny exclaimed and shouted in joy, announcing that they had finally won. Aurora let out a relieved sigh and looked at her mate. He gave his own loving smile.

 _"Well done, Puriel. I told you that you were a pretty damn good archangel."_ She threw herself into his arms, laughing, happy that is was finally over. _"I love you, Puriel"_

 _"I love you, too, Mephisto."_

* * *

Explaining everything to Delila and Symone was difficult. They were definitely not expecting to find out that their best friend was an angel, and engaged to a demon. However, they were able to process the news better than her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Simmons had fainted when Aurora showed them. Once they came to, they expressed how they did not approve her being with a demon, but in the end, they came to terms with it. After all, they knew that she could kill him if he proved to be a problem.

"Your parents seem to like me," Sebastian said.

"No, they tolerate you. There's a difference. If not, they would've already attempted to dump holy water on you or get a priest to exorcise you."

"That would be interesting."

"To you. I don't want anyone to get hurt trying to hurt you. Anyway, if you misbehave, I could always just throw salt on you."

He blinked at her, genuine concern etched onto his face. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. Be a good demon, and we won't have to come to that."

"You truly are fit to be my mate. You're cruel."

"You love me."

"That I do."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "You know...you looked fucking sexy in your demon form."

"Oh? You liked it?"

"I loved it. And when you were throwing Vergil around..." She started kissing her way to his neck, smirking when she heard his breath quicken. "Mmm..." She bit the mark, causing his breath to hitch. "I got _really_ turned on." Suddenly, she was on the bed, her wrists pinned. She smirked as she watched as her mate's hair grow and his lengthening nails raked down her stomach, her eyes glowing silver while his burned their iridescent fuchsia.

"Well, I'm glad you approve."

"But, now I can't seem to calm down."

It was his turn to smirk, his fangs glinting in the light. _"Perhaps I can help."_


	24. Epilogue

"Laeta...Lumina...where are you, little ones?" Sebastian called. He knew where they were hiding, he could hear their adorable giggles. He just enjoyed their little game of hide-and-seek. He wandered the corridor in search of his daughters, but did not expect them to jump onto him, effectively knocking him to the ground. Their laughter was clear in his ears, joyful and animated sounds that warmed his dark heart. He stared at twin faces, though their hair and eyes differing from one another. Lumina was the older twin, who inherited her mother's hair but her father's eyes. Laeta was the younger one, and it was reversed for her. She had Sebastian's hair but Aurora's eyes.

"We've got you!"

He chuckled, feigning defeat. "I surrender."

"Yay!"

"However, you still must take your baths!" And with that, he grabbed them both and threw them over his shoulders, laughing at their giggling protests. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and made sure to lock the doors in order to keep them from escaping. Sitting by the bathtub was Aurora, who never failed to capture him with her iridescent beauty.

"It took you longer, love."

"Yes, well, they're getting better at evading my senses."

"We're both the blame for that. Alright, my pretties, into the tub."

"But mama..." Laeta pouted.

Lumina mirrored the face. "We don't want to..."

"If you don't, then no sweets for you both," Sebastian said.

The two gasped. "Child abuse! We'll tell Uncle Ciel!"

The demon sighed, trying to keep a serious face. "That is certainly from you, angel."

"Oh, hush."

"Come now, little ones. You must bathe. I promise to make curry buns for you."

They contemplated their options, weighing the pros and cons. In the end, they were in the tub, playing with the bubbles. The couple washed them thoroughly, while getting splashed in the process. They may have gotten the twins into the bath, but it did not mean that they were going to be cooperative.

After their bath, the twins left in a rush, leaving their parents chuckling. Sebastian helped Aurora to her feet, she caressing her swollen belly. "They're so precious..."

"Yes, they are. And just imagine, we'll have another precious one soon." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Who would have thought that an archangel and a demon could find such happiness?"

"And produce such beautiful nephilim? You know, today marks the day we met."

"Indeed it is. How shall we spend our day? My schedule is completely free. The Young Master is out on an errand with Undertaker. So, what shall we do?"

"Mama! Papa!" Lumina shouted. "Bard is about to use the flamethrower again!"

"The bastard doesn't learn..." Aurora growled.

"Dear me, we mustn't anger mama, now."

"Oh, hush. Now, help me to the kitchen. I must beat the damn chef."

"Auro-"

"BARDROY! PUT DOWN THAT FUCKING FLAMETHROWER OR I'LL GO INTO LABOR RIGHT ON TOP OF YOU!"

 _Oh dear..._ Sebastian chuckled as his mate rushed off. It was moments like these where he-ironically-thanks the deity that Aurora serves. Thanking Him for her and their children. For everything that brought them to this point in their long lives. For this day where they met. There was nothing that could bring him this level of happiness.

He arrived at the kitchen where found his children cheering on their mother as she kicked the cowering body of Bard. He sighed, and went to pull her away when she stopped suddenly and nearly collapsed, but he caught her. "What's wrong, love?"

"The baby...it's coming!" And she was carried off to the nearest bedroom as he sent Mey-Rin to fetch Azrael. "HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

The powerful and overwhelming sound of a baby's cries filled the manor. A handsome baby boy was brought into the world.

"He's beautiful," Aurora smiled. "Just like his father."

"What shall we name him?"

"He has a fire in his eyes, just like you. They shine bright like the sun. Solis...I like that name."

The light shunner smiled at his wife and son, loving the name. "Solis Michaelis...it's perfect."

"Welcome to the world, Sol."

Laeta and Lumina had climbed onto the bed and gazed at the infant. Laeta was the first to comment. "Thank god it's a boy. I really didn't want another sister. Just one is enough."

"Yeah! He'll be strong and kind, just like papa!" Lumina added. Aurora giggled.

"You hear that, Solis? Your sisters say you'll be as strong as your father. I can see it, too. But, with your voice, you will be quite the singer."

The baby only snuggled closer into her chest as he grasped his father's finger. The size difference was always a strong reminder for him to know to be gentle.

He gazed at his mate, love and affection overwhelming him. He kissed her passionately, pouring every bit of his love into the kiss. "Happy Anniversary, Puriel."

She held his cheek, a large grin splitting her face. "Happy Anniversary, Mephisto."

* * *

 **A/N - Finally finished! It took a lot, but so far I'm happy with how it turned out, and the amount of followers and favorites it received really touched my heart. Thank you for sticking with my very first fanfic! I love you all!**


End file.
